Traducción: Santa's Little Helper
by paperines
Summary: Historia Original: stix04. Rachel tan solo intentaba ser amable cuando le compró a Quinn el kit de masaje para Navidad... No se dio cuenta de lo agradable que era el regalo.
1. Chapter 1

Para evitar confusiones: **todas las traducciones son subidas después de hablar con los autores originales. **

****To avoid confusions: **all translations are updated after talking with the original authors. I'm not trying to steal someone else's work, I just want to share it with readers that haven't read it in english and also improve my english. So next time, if someone has any doubts, feel free to ask the original authors, instead of leaving anonymous reviews that are nothing but judgemental. Thank you. **

* * *

><p>Quinn dio varias vueltas a la caja mientras se mordía el labio. El detestable ruido de risas provenientes de abajo se colaba en su habitación junto con débil murmullo de los villancicos, pero la rubia cerraba los ojos e intentaba apartarlos de su mente.<p>

La fiesta anual de Nochebuena que sus padres celebraban cada año le había hecho retirarse en el santuario de su habitación para evitar tener otra conversación con alguna de las amigas borrachas de su madre o alguno de los asquerosos compañeros de trabajo de su padre.

Pero en realidad, si era honesta consigo misma, el retiro tenía que ver más con el regalo en sus manos que por otra cosa.

Esa misma mañana en la escuela, los miembros de New Directions habían intercambiado los regalos del amigo invisible. Quinn había recibido una preciosa bufanda color crema que Mercedes había tejido. La rubia estaba bastante contenta con su regalo – y el hecho de que Mercedes hubiese sido su amigo invisible – y estaba agradecida por cómo había ido la reunión del Glee ese día. Y luego… apareció Rachel Berry.

Por cualquier razón, la diva pensó que era una buena idea darle a todo el mundo un regalo, aunque la morena tan solo tenía que hacerle un regalo a Tina. Quinn asumió que Rachel estaba aburrida – ahora que Finn había roto con ella – y ahora la morena tenía un montón de tiempo en sus manos. O quizá la diva necesitaba una excusa para darle a su ex novio un regalo y pensó que si compraba algo para todo el mundo, Finn tendría que haber aceptado el regalo de Rachel. Quizá Rachel era solamente generosa. Bueno… por cualquier razón, la diva lo hizo.

Todo el mundo estaba bastante asombrado por el gesto de Rachel – especialmente desde que el amigo invisible de Rachel no le había dado ningún regalo. Y para hacerlo peor, cada regalo de Rachel había dado en el clavo. Cada uno de ellos encajaba con la persona a la que era entregado el regalo como si la morena los conociera a todos muy bien. Ése hecho era la razón por la cual Quinn aún no había abierto el suyo. En realidad era un poco raro, pensó la rubia, que aún no hubiese desenvuelto el regalo. En lugar de eso, seguía mirándolo… o sosteniéndolo… Sacudiéndolo como si le susurrara lo que había dentro o quizá le diese pistas de la sorpresa que había dentro.

Quinn no quiso abrir el regalo delante del grupo y evitar la vergüenza de Rachel – los motivos son desconocidos – y por suerte, había sido librada de revelar lo que había dentro porque Figgins había aparecido de repente en la sala del coro, doblándose, sudando y extremadamente sin aliento. Aparentemente, el cuarteto de cuerda que había contratado para actuar en la asamblea de la escuela estaba atascado en Cincinnati a causa de la nieve. Prácticamente rogó al para que el Glee club actuara, y Quinn por un momento pensó que su profesor declinaría la oferta por el hecho de que New Directions no fue tomada en consideración en primer lugar. Pero obviamente, Will aceptó – a pesar de los murmullos de los chicos y los recordatorios de la debacle de villancicos que tuvieron a principio de semana – y todo el mundo fue rápidamente lanzado en un torbellino de repaso de villancicos y canciones navideñas y unas cuantas que el Sr. Shue quería probar con esperanzas de que la escuela sería un poco más receptiva.

No lo fue.

Aunque Quinn le gustó totalmente el mash-up de _Deck the Rooftop _y el homenaje a _Jingle Bells_ que ideó Mr. Shue, la audiencia no les prestaba demasiada atención. Ninguno de ellos les había lanzado nada aún, pero los _boo'_s se podían escuchar y todo el mundo estaba hablando y ignorando su actuación. Eso fue hasta que apareció Rachel.

Nunca fue planeado que la pequeña morena cantara un solo, pero Rachel debió notar que la situación necesitaba algo. Así que con una rápida frase a Brad y a los chicos de la banda, Rachel dio un paso adelante en el escenario mientras las notas de _O Holy Night_ empezaron a sonar. Los otros miembros del coro no sabían qué hacer. No habían practicado la canción y no se conocían muy bien la letra. Menos Quinn. Esa era su canción favorita. Pero no sabía qué hacer, como el resto de sus compañeros y el Sr. Shue no era de gran ayuda – ojos abiertos como platos y pasándose la mano por el pelo mientras veía a la diva tomar su lugar.

Pero entonces todo fue silencio.

Como el maldito Houdini, Rachel Berry silenció la audiencia en el momento en que empezó a cantar. New Directions se mantenía incómodamente detrás de ella, con caras de sorpresa mientras Rachel cantaba a grito pelado la canción como si la hubiese practicado instantes previos a la actuación.

Quizá fue porque no se lo esperaba. O quizá porque era su canción favorita de navidad. O quizá porque la voz de Rachel es realmente increíble. Fuera lo que fuera, Quinn estaba anonadada como el resto del grupo. Todos habían olvidado que estaban en el escenario y que se suponía que tenían que estar cantando. La rubia no podía recordar haber escuchado nunca una versión de _O Holy Night_ ser cantada tan hermosa y perfectamente como lo que sus oídos recibían ahora. Estaba atemorizada, estaba sin aliento, y más tarde se daría cuenta de que había estado llorando. No podía quitar los ojos de Rachel. Nadie podía. Bueno, hasta que llegó el segundo verso, cuando Will gesticuló profundamente para indicar al club que debían cantar los coros.

Pero Quinn no cantó. No podía. Sus ojos color miel estaban embelesados en el perfil de Rachel y no podía retirarlos mientras la diva lo daba todo en su actuación. A penas sintió el codo de Santana para indicarle que debía cantar. No notó que a su alrededor, todos los miembros del club también tenían lágrimas en sus ojos. Y Figgins. Y Will. Y casi todo el mundo en la audiencia. Estaba demasiada ocupada mirando a Rachel e intentando ignorar el revuelto en su estómago.

La música creció en un crescendo con tanta fuerza y gracia que a todo el mundo se le puso la piel de gallina en señal de admiración. Estaban en trance. Y cuando la nota final llegó y Rachel extendió sus brazos como si la música la estuviera literalmente invadiendo, las lágrimas abandonaron los ojos de Quinn Fabray para recorrer por sus pálidas mejillas con la ayuda de un sollozo que no pudo reprimir. Todo era impresionante. Rachel había estado impresionante. Su improvisada actuación, su generosidad, el hecho de que había regalado el regalo perfecto a cada uno inecesariamente – todo era demasiado impresionante para Quinn. Y la guinda del pastel – la cosa que hizo que el corazón de Quinn se encogiera – fue cuando Rachel simplemente le dio una pequeña sonrisa a su entregada audiencia – una que casi decía "No hace falta, en serio."

Hizo que Quinn sintiera como si Rachel solo hubiese cantado esa canción para callar a todo el mundo para que así New Directions pudiese volver a su actuación. Pero Rachel tenía corazón, y la canción lo demostró. Despues de que el aplauso terminara y Rachel volviera a su lugar con los del coro, Will decidió que tenían que terminar con esa canción e hizo que todos abandonaran el escenario.

Pero Rachel no se quedó con el resto del club. No se quedó para ver como New Directions hablaba con entusiasmo de su actuación. No se despidió ni deseó a todo el mundo unas buenas navidades. No. Simplemente se fue. Aunque tampoco habían planeado quedarse por ahí. Todo el mundo estaba listo para que terminara la asamblea y poder empezar las vacaciones navideñas. Nadie planeo volver a la sala del coro, coger su regalo de Rachel e intercambiar miradas de asomo a lo que acababa de pasar. Pero lo hicieron.

Quinn le dio unas pocas vueltas mas al regalo entre sus manos mientras volvía a pensar en la manera en que Rachel sonrió y se fue. Finn la había dejado. Se había acostado con Santana. Todo el mundo en el glee Club hacía obvio su desagrado hacia ella – incluso el Sr. Shue – y su amigo invisible había fallado en entregarle un regalo. No era una sorpresa que se hubiese ido, pensó Quinn.

Más risas detestables llegaron a los oídos de Quinn en su habitación y la rubia rápidamente se levantó de la cama para encender la radio con la esperanza de acallar los ruidos. La frecuencia estaba puesta en una emisora de Navidad y Quinn solo tuvo que escuchar las primeras líneas de _Frosty the Snowman_ para decidirse; iba a abrir el regalo de Rachel.

A pesar del inmaculado envoltorio y el impecable lazo que decoraba, Quinn destripó el papel. Pero, cuando cogió la pesada caja en sus manos y observó el regalo que Rachel Berry le había dado esa mañana, todos los pensamientos de "impresionantes actuaciones" y "regalar desinteresadamente" desaparecieron de su mente.

"¿Me ha regalado un vibrador?"

Era, quizá, la cosa más difícil que Rachel Berry había hecho. Fácilmente. Estaba furiosa consigo misma por tener esa idea. ¿Por qué, oh, por qué, pensó que podía conseguirlo?

Parecía una muy buena idea antes; comprar un regalo para cada uno de los miembros del glee club. Y hasta ahora había sido fácil. Pero con Quinn Fabray… Llevaba toda la semana loca intentando pensar en regalo perfecto para la rubia. Estaba tan desesperada que Rachel se encontró a sí misma mirando a Quinn, esperando a que un genio le diese la respuesta.

Finalmente, la morena se rindió. Estaba decidida a comprarle una maldita tarjeta regalo a la rubia y terminar con aquella agonía. Dejarlo estar. Tirar la toalla. O cualquier metáfora que existiera. No podia más. Pero entonces… el genio apareció.

Fue esa misma mañana en que tenían que intercambiar los regalos. Quinn estaba delante de su taquilla con Sam a su lado. Rachel la observaba desde su propia taquilla, intentando aún conseguir una idea… cuando lo vio. Quinn se estrechó los hombros, giró el cuello y luego subió una mano para masajearse la espada mientras hacía una mueca de dolor. Fue obvio para ella ver como Quinn tenía molestias. No podía entender por qué Quinn rehusaba la oferta de Sam para masajear él mismo – probablemente porque Quinn era adversa a cualquier tocamiento por parte de sus novios – pero le dio la idea a Rachel.

Porque Rachel Berry está muy informada en cosas relacionadas a la actuación, y por ello sabe las consecuencias del desgaste físico que supone el rigor de la actuación en sí. Era por eso que sus padres le compraron un kit de masaje hace unos años. Quizá también podía decirse que era el mejor amigo de la diva – alivia la dolorida espalda, los duros hombros, el dolor de pie… el kit de masaje hacía milagros. Y la morena estaba emocionada por comprar el kit para la rubia – viendo como Quinn necesitaba uno y no quería que su novio hiciera el trabajo por ella. ¡Era perfecto!

El único problema era que Rachel no tenía tiempo para conseguirlo. Estarían intercambiando regalos dentro de pocas horas y tenía clases. Su única esperanza era salir del instituto durante el almuerzo. Cosa que hizo, a pesar de estar aterrorizada por si la pillaban.

Pero otro problema surgió cuando Rachel entró a _Relajación, _la tienda en el centro comercial que vendía el kit de masaje que sus padres le compraron. El kit costaba más del límite que el Sr. Shue había establecido para el amigo invisible. Y Rachel tampoco quería sobrepasar la tarifa de 15 dólares para no ofender a nadie – especialmente a Quinn Fabray porque asustaba ligeramente a Rachel. Pero Rachel estaba en una carrera a contra reloj. Había tardado casi diez minutos para llegar al centro comercial y aún necesitaba encontrar el regalo, esperar en la cola, comprar el regalo, volver al coche y llegar a la escuela. ¡No podía frustrarse! ¡Había llegado tan lejos!

La dependienta de pelo corto se rio para sí misma cuando vio a Rachel Berry desenmarañarse por _Relajación. _Era obvio para la rubia que la chica con una extremadamente corta y seductora falda estaba a punto de tener un ataque de nervios. Ignorando a los varios clientes a su alrededor intentando atraer su atención, la dependienta se dirigió hacia Rachel. "¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?"

Rachel se giró hacia la dependienta con pánico en sus marrones ojos. "¡Por favor dígame que disponen de kits de masaje asequibles económicamente y que pueda comprar rápidamente!"

La dependienta volvió a reír y, lo más discretamente que pudo, observó las largas piernas de Rachel para luego volver a mirarla a los ojos. "¿Cómo de asequible?"

"¡Cualquier cosa por debajo de los 15 dólares! Estoy dispuesta a pagar 20 pero algo más que eso hará que Quinn quiera pegarme en la cara por mi insolencia." Rachel ahora ya estaba casi histérica. "¡Tengo que conseguirle un kit de masaje porque no deja que los chicos la toquen y la he estado observando toda la semana y se ha estado tocando a sí misma todo el tiempo, frotándose, y me siento como un acosador porque a cada ocasión la sigo, mirándola y ha de entender que ella es hermosa y perfecta e imposible de comprarle cualquier cosa pero creo que si le consigo un kit de masaje entonces quizá deje de llamarme Man-Hands y quizá incluso podríamos ir un día a un spa y usar nuestros kits de masaje juntas!" Dijo Rachel de golpe, respirando fuertemente y mirando a la chica de modo suplicante.

La dependienta se mordió el labio juguetonamente mientras pensaba, sabiendo que nada en la tienda tenía el precio de que Rachel demandaba, pero queriendo alargar la conversación un poco más.

"No estoy segura…" Empezó la chica, ahora intentando realmente pensar en algo para así poder ser la heroína de la chica. "…Quizá… pero… no, eso no sería lo que estás buscando"

"Por favor, ¡Dime!" gritó Rachel, agarrando por los hombros a la dependiente. Tan solo tenía 7 minutos para comprar o si no llegaría tarde. "¡Si tienes algún tipo de información que pudiese ser de ayuda, debes decírmelo!" La chica volvió a reír y sonrió a la morena.

"Así que… Esta Quin… ¿Te gusta o algo?" Preguntó la dependienta, disfrutando el hecho de que las manos de Rachel aún la sujetaban. Pero a la pregunta, los brazos de la diva la abandonaron en desconcierto. _¿Por qué importa eso?_ Pensó Rachel.

"Es… ¿Complicado?" Respondió Rachel con el ceño fruncido. No tenía tiempo para esto.

"Lo entiendo." Asintió la dependienta, pensando en su propia complicada relación con su si/no novia. "Pero esto es importante para ti, ¿No? ¿Este 'kit de masaje?" A Rachel no le gustó para nada la sonrisita de la chica y no podía entender por qué la chica había utilizado comillas pero asintió entusiásticamente como respuesta.

"Sí, necesito un 'kit de masaje'." Replicó Rachel, remarcando ella misma las comillas con los dedos índice y medio de sus manos, solo porque la dependienta también lo había hecho, aunque no estaba segura de la razón. Pero la chica tenía derecho a estar sonriendo. Aquí estaba una muy atractiva morena hablando muy segura de una chica que, la dependienta asumió, tenía enamorada a Rachel. Y para ser justos, lo que Rachel dijo sonó un poco gay. Añádele el hecho de que la diva había básicamente confirmado las presunciones de la dependienta por usar las comillas, y la trabajadora ahora sí que sabía el regalo que Rachel estaba buscando.

"Así que se toca a sí misma… pero no deja que lo hagan los chicos. La miras porque es hermosa y perfecta, y ¿esperas que ambas podéis 'masajearos' juntas?" Rachel frunció el ceño, sin entender demasiado por qué la chica estaba resumiendo todo lo que había dicho o por qué había tergiversado sus palabras para hacerlo sonar muy raro… y un poco sucio. Pero no tenía tiempo para corregirla.

"¡Sí! ¡Ahora ayúdame! ¡Tan solo me quedan cinco minutos para llegar a tiempo y no puedo llegar tarde a clase!"

"¿Estas en el instituto?" La dependienta casi suelta esa frase a modo de chillido antes de recomponerse inmediatamente y corregir su postura.

"¡Sí!" Una vez la dependienta se dio cuenta que tirarle la caña a Rachel era ilegal, fue mucho más rápida en ayudar a la morena y apresuradamente le dio el nombre de la tienda antes de prácticamente echar de la tienda a Rachel. No es que importase, una vez Rachel supo el nombre de la tienda, salió por patas de _Relajación._

"¡Pregunta por Kenny!" Gritó la dependienta mientras la diva esprintaba hacia la tienda. Rachel levanto la mano para mostrarla que había escuchado a la chica y que estaba agradecida antes de aumentar su ritmo.

Cuando llegó a _Spencer's_ – una tienda en la que nunca había entrado, siempre con la impresión de que era una tienda de artículos de broma y que no merecía la pena – tan solo tenía un minuto o dos antes de salirse de su horario, y como resultado, llegar tarde para su próxima clase.

Por suerte, Kenny estaba en la caja registradora y rápidamente le entregó el kit de masaje, _El Pequeño Ayudante de Santa Claus, _antes de envolverlo – bastante bien, pensó una impresionada Rachel – para luego salir corriendo de la tienda hacia la escuela. La morena no había mirado realmente al kit. Valía menos de 15 dólares, ambientado en la navidad, y era un kit de masaje… Eso era todo lo que le importaba a Rachel. No era el _Euphoria 3000_, pero serviría. Si Rachel hubiese echado un vistazo a la compra, hubiese visto que, aunque podía ser usado para masajear zonas adoloridas, el verdadero propósito de _El Pequeño Ayudante de Santa Claus_ era un poco más… provocativo.

Rachel se había decepcionado con su amigo invisible, aunque no estaba sorprendida. Fue difícil saber quién había sido el culpable porque todos se estaban intercambiando regalos y ella era la única que no recibió nada. Su amigo invisible pudo haber sido cualquiera. Estuvo más decepcionada cuando Quinn no había abierto el kit; Rachel esperaba que le pudiera echar un vistazo, disculparse por no haberle regalado el mejor, o quizá mostrar a la rubia cómo funcionaba – _Euphoria 3000 _había sido un poco difícil de descifrar al principio. Y como mucho, le hubiese gustado ver a Quinn utilizarlo – sonreír porque ahora ya no tendría que convivir con el dolor que suponía estar en las Cheerios. Pero entonces Figgins entró y bueno… Las cosas sólo se pusieron peor.

Por si no era suficiente que Finn la hubiese dejado, que su amigo invisible la hubiese ignorado, que nadie le hubiese dado las gracias por sus regalos… ahora se le añadía el hecho de que la escuela los estaba abucheando, y Rachel se sentía simplemente miserable. No podía aguantarlo más y quería terminar con ello. De repente, estaba deseando alejarse un tiempo del glee y de la escuela.

Rachel tomó la iniciativa durante la asamblea porque pensó que ella sería quien recibiría más abucheos – que haría que incluso sus compañeros del glee se apiadaran de ella – para así poder terminar e irse todos a casa. No pensó que la gente disfrutaría con ella – lo cual es francamente ridículo, porque bajo circunstancias normales, Rachel asumiría que a la gente le encantaban sus actuaciones. Pero estaba un poco deprimida y el estrés del día se había llevado su energía y todo lo que quería la morena era irse a casa, usar el _Euphoria 3000_, darse un baño, y disfrutar de la noche. Así que esto fue lo que hizo.

Por suerte, Rachel aún tenía cerca de una hora para relajarse antes de que sus padres llegasen. Era una tradición. Hanukkah era ocho días de pasar visitando familias, así que en Nochebuena, la familia Berry acogía una fiesta para sus amigos; sirviendo comida China, bebidas, conversaciones casuales y normalmente unos cuantos números musicales de la propia Rachel Berry. Tradición. Y lo llevaba deseando toda la semana; después de todo, esa no fue la mejor de todas las semanas.

Cuando los amigos de Rachel empezaron a llegar, el estrés de la escuela empezó a desaparecer. Cada invitado le compró a la diva regalos de Hanukka y de su cumpleaños, y todos estaban felices de verla. No, ninguno de los amigos de sus padres se acercaba a su edad, pero no pasaba nada; parecía como si fuera apreciada por su juventud.

La fiesta de los Berry estaba en sus mejores momentos cuando Quinn abrió el regalo en la otra punta de la ciudad – Rachel reía y hablaba con diferentes personas que consideraba como su familia, comportándose como una buena anfitriona y bueno, disfrutando de la noche. No podía tener la más remota idea de que justo en ese momento, mientras se servía un poco del "especial" ponche de su padre, Quinn estaría maldiciéndola. Que Quinn estaría furiosa. Que se estaba poniendo la chaqueta y le hervía la sangre mientras se escapaba de la fiesta de sus padres con la intención de encararse a la diva en su muy inesperado e inapropiado regalo.

"¡No me lo puedo creer, Berry! Con todo lo que… Que ella… Si se cree que… ¡Es que no me lo puedo creer, Berry!" Esto era básicamente todo lo que Quinn podía decir mientras conducía hacia la casa de Rachel – agarrando el volante fuertemente, lanzando miradas asesinas al regalo que se encontraba en el asiento del pasajero, mientras intentaba navegar por las calles cubiertas de nieve.

Quinn no podía entender en qué había estado pensando Rachel. _¿Pensó que sería divertido? ¿Estaba intentando cabrearme? ¿De verdad pensó que quiero una cosa de estas? ¿Que lo necesito? ¡Bueno, no sabe dónde se ha metido esta!_

Una vez la rubia vio la caja, había estado muerta de vergüenza. Nunca en su vida hubiese esperado ver un vibrador tan de cerca, y mucho menos recibir uno… de la mismísima Rachel Berry. Santana, quizá. Puck, definitivamente. ¿Pero Rachel Berry? Quinn no se lo creía.

Después de pasar el pestillo en la puerta de su habitación, la rubia había abierto cuidadosamente la caja. Quinn deslizó la caja interior mientras su corazón se aceleraba, y solo cuando supo que había sacado lo que fuera que estuviera dentro de la caja – quizá había estado equivocada, quizá no había verdaderamente un vibrador ahí dentro – abrió totalmente los ojos. "¡OH DIOS MIO!"

No, no se había equivocado.

Quinn rápidamente lanzó el vibrador de silicona rojo, se dejó caer de rodillas y se cubrió los ojos con sus temblorosas manos. "Esto no puede estar pasando" Murmuró la rubia; la vergüenza invadiéndola por completo. Podía sentir lo roja que estaba su cara y su cuelo, y su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una ligera capa de sudor. _¿Cómo coño voy a esconder esto? ¡No puedo tirarlo! ¡Y tampoco puedo guardarlo en mi habitación!_

Unos cinco minutos pasaron antes de que Quinn se recompusiera. Lentamente, Quinn observó otra vez el vibrador. Estaba escondido en las sombras de su nórdico, pero por lo que Quinn apreciaba, estaba orgullosamente encima de su cama con un foco de luz directamente apuntándolo a él.

Quinn se sentó en el suelo de espaldas a la cama con su pecho subiendo y bajando. "Burbujas" Murmuró Quinn en desesperación. "Conseguirle a Brittany burbujas tenía sentido. A Artie le encantó su máquina de escribir. Mike baila, así que el DVD era perfecto. Santana es una gran zorra, así que naturalmente, regalarle un collar que proclama justo eso es lo más adecuado. Conseguirle una camiseta que ponga _Tiburón del sexo _a Puck tiene sentido. Un gorro para Mercedes. Golosinas para Lauren. Una harmonica para Sam. Maquillaje para Tina. Incluso ese jersey para Finn estaba bien." Quinn casi hiperventilaba. "¿Por qué COÑO me ha regalado un vibrador?" Dijo la rubia con inquietud.

Ahí fue cuando la rabia ciega empezó. A Quinn se le metió en la cabeza que la intención de Rachel era humillarla – que era una broma, que se estaba riendo de su castidad, o quizá iba con la intención de escarbar en su embarazo. Fuera cual fuera el razonamiento, a Quinn no le gustaba, y no dejaría que la morena se saliese con la suya. Y por supuesto le iba a devolver eso; no podían cogerla en posesión de eso.

Como si fuese posible, la nieve había aumentado justo cuando Quinn aparcó el coche delante de la residencia de los Berry. Se miró en el espejo retrovisor y se dio cuenta de lo rojas que estaban sus mejillas a causa de la rabia y la vergüenza. La rabia solo hizo que aumentar cuando vio los pendientes con un diamante de un quilato que su padre le había regalado por navidad. Tan solo se los había comprado para presumir delante de sus compañeros de trabajo y para hacer contenta a Judy; su mujer había querido que lo "intentase" con Quinn. Furiosamente se los quitó de las orejas y los lanzó en el asiento del copiloto antes de coger la bolsa con el regalo y salió del coche.

Su pálida cara seguía retorciéndose de rabia mientras se agarraba más a su abrigo para protegerse del frío y se acercaba a la puerta; practicando lo que exactamente quería preguntarle a Rachel – o gritarle, chillar o maldecir – mientras que _El Pequeño Ayudante de Santa Claus _se balanceaba dentro de la bolsa.

Conducir hasta ahí había encendido la hostilidad de Quinn, pero después de que la rubia llamase a la puerta varias veces, bastante fuerte, de pronto todo se desvaneció. "¡Oh!" Empezó Quinn, sorprendida. "Eh… ¿Hola?" De repente, el foco de luz volvía a aparecer, y la rubia estaba segura de que el padre de Rachel sabía que Quinn tenía un vibrador. Su cara era casi tan roja como el regalo.

El Sr. Berry rió inseguro mientras miraba a la chica. Su chica nunca mencionó que había invitado una de sus amigas, y la repentina aparición de la rubia lo cogió desprevenido. "¿Puedo ayudarte?"

Quinn se mordió el labio cuando escucho las risas de dentro de la casa. _Es Nochebuena, Fabray. ¿Qué esperabas? _"Sabe qué… No importa." Murmuró la rubia antes de dares la vuelta, con la intención de volver a su coche y llegar a su casa.

De nuevo, el Sr. Berry estaba riendo. "Espera un segundo. ¡No puedes conducir con este tiempo!" Quinn se volvió a dar la vuelta incómodamente mientras el hombre gesticulaba hacia la tormenta de nieve. Quinn no podía ni distinguir sus propias marcas de rueda sobre la nieve, y sus huellas ya no se podían apreciar.

"No…" Quinn se aclaró la voz mientras daba pequeños pasos hacia el coche e intentaba adivinar la edad, el peso, la experiencia cardiovascular del Sr. Berry y la manipulación del tiempo contra sus posibilidades de correr hacia el coche antes de que él pudiera detenerla. "No quiero interrumpir… Están teniendo una fiesta así que…" Seguía andando hacia el coche, pero el Sr. Berry avanzaba hacia ella. Nunca podría llegar al coche sin que la cogiera, y menos con el _Pequeño Ayudante de Santa Claus_ en sus manos.

"De ninguna manera. Es una fiesta abierta a todo el mundo que quiera atender. Por favor, entra; Rachel estará contenta." Como si hubiese escuchado su nombre, Rachel danzó hacia la puerta. Quinn pudo coger la sonrisa desvaneciéndose de la cara de la morena antes de que apareciera una expresión de sorpresa.

"¿Quinn? ¿Qu… Qué estás haciendo aquí?" el Sr. Berry sonrió enormemente, feliz de ver que la rubia había sido capaz de sorprender a su hija.

"Estaba a punto de unirse a nosotros" Explicó a su confundida hija, cuyos ojos se agrandaron con la información. "Pasarás aquí la noche, Quinn. ¡La carretera está fatal! Por favor, llama a tus padres para informarles." Terminó con una sonrisa antes de volver a dentro de la casa.

Las dos chicas se quedaron ahí; Quinn mirando a cualquier lugar menos a Rachel, y Rachel tan solo mirando a Quinn, aún sorprendida por la aparición de la rubia.

Ésta era la oportunidad de Quinn. Rachel nunca sería capaz de detenerla cuando volviera hacia el coche. Justo cuando se dio cuenta de que se pudo haber ido, Quinn se congeló cuando escuchó una repentina voz. "¡Oh, Quinn! ¡Nos encanta que hayas podido venir!" La rubia levantó la vista hacia el otro padre de Rachel que se encontraba detrás de su hija, sonriendo de oreja a oreja mientras se colocaba bien sus gafas. "Y veo que has traído un regalo, ¡Encantador!" Dijo felizmente mientras gesticulaba hacia el regalo que Quinn sostenía en sus manos. "Entra, por favor. Hace frío"

Quinn tragó con gran dificultad; nunca había estado tan nerviosa en su vida. ¡Estaba en una trampa! Estaba en una trampa en la casa de Rachel Berry. Con sus dos padres. Y, por lo que se escuchaba, con un montón de invitados. ¡Con un maldito vibrador! Y Quinn estaba bastante segura de que tener un vibrador en Nochebuena era un sacrilegio. El hecho de que el vibrador tenía forma de un elfo ligero de ropa y que estaba a punto de entrar en la casa de una familia Judía hizo que las cosas parecieran épicamente peor.

Aún así, Quinn se quedó en su mismo lugar, sin atreverse a mover un músculo hacia Rachel, su padre, su casa, o lo que fuera que había dentro. Se estaba congelando. Sus zapatillas estaban empapadas – ni siquiera se le ocurrió a Quinn ponerse botas. Tan solo llevaba un ligero vestido blanco debajo de su abrigo y el pelo de la rubia estaba mojado de la nueve. Pero seguía de pie en el jardín delantero de los Berry. "Creo que me voy a arriesgar y conduciré hacia mi casa". Murmuró Quinn con su voz completamente vacía. "Creo que no va a pasar nada"

"No lo sé Quinn" Empezó el Sr. Berry, mirando a las blancas calles antes de volver a dirigir la mirada a la chica. "No pinta muy bien". Enfatizó su frase con un ligero temblor y envolviendo los hombros desnudos de Rachel; Su vestido negro no la prevenía del frío.

_Dios, _Quinn empezó a rezar en silencio y miró hacia el cielo. _Prometo, en la noche del segundo día más sagrado del año, que si me sacas de esto, voy a unirme a un convento y voy a entregarte mi vida para aprender tus maneras de enseñar y vivir. Amén._

Fue en ese preciso instante que otro coche aparcó al lado del suyo y de él salió una pareja. El Sr. Berry les recibió con una sonrisa – momentáneamente retirando los ojos de la chica – y les saludó.

"¡Las calles están imposibles!" Dijo el hombre mientras abrazaba a Rachel y a su padre, para luego quitarse la nieve de sus hombros y entrando dentro.

_Con ésta van dos veces que me fastidias. _Pensó Quinn mientras se mordía el labio y pensó en la otra única importante plegaria que había hecho en su vida – Beth vino igualmente. _Voy a contar las veces que lo hagas oficialmente, solo para que lo sepas._

"Bueno, creo que eso lo dice todo, Quinn. Te quedas. ¡Será como una fiesta de pijamas enorme!" Dijo emocionado el Sr. Berry.

Rachel aún estaba en silencio al lado de su padre, preguntándose qué había hecho para merecerse todo esto. Todo el año había esperado para esta noche, esta fiesta. Y aquí estaba Quinn Fabray, dispuesta a arruinar otra cosa buena en la vida de Rachel.

"¿Eso es un regalo para Rae?" preguntó el padre de Rachel señalando la bola que Quinn sostenía. A la pregunta, los ojos de la rubia se abrieron de par en par y sacudió la cabeza violentamente en pánico. "No trajiste nada para la fiesta, ¿No? No hacía falta"

"No, em…" Quinn se aclaró la garganta incómodamente mientras se acercaba a la puerta. Se giró ligeramente cuando la idea le vino a la cabeza. "¿Saben qué? Creo que voy a ir andando." El Sr. Berry se rió alegramente y deshechó la idea.

"Si no podemos tenerte la fiesta entera, al menos quédate y caliéntate un poco" ¿Por qué no se iba el hombre? Gruñó Quinn internamente, deseando que tan solo pudiese volver a casa. Se estaba congelando, pero no tenía ningún deseo de entrar ahí dentro.

"¿Qué hay en la bolsa, Quinn?" Quinn se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Rachel y el tono que utilizó; sonó como si sospechara que Quinn trajese el virus del Ébola dentro de la bolsa.

"Oh…" Quinn intentó desesperadamente pensar una idea pero su mente estaba en blanco. "Nada… Eh… Voy a dejarlo en el coche." A penas se podían escuchar sus palabras por encima del viento que hacía revolotear los copos de nieve hacia todas direcciones.

"No, Quinn. Me gustaría saber qué es lo que has traído." Rachel se cruzó de brazos desafiantemente. La morena estaba casi segura de que lo que fuera que Quinn tenía en su mano no quería que fuese visto por sus padres. Se preguntó si era un cartón de huevos que Quinn usaría para grafitear su casa o quizá dentro de la bolsa había un excremento de perro el cual prendería fuego y lo dejaría en el portal de su casa; Rachel sabía que Quinn estaba en su casa con malas intenciones.

La rubia continuó con el baile que tuvo anteriormente, lentamente dirigiéndose hacia su coche. Pero Rachel empezó a andar hacia la petrificada animadora. "Dame la bolsa, Quinn" Demandó la diva, levantando la mano para que le entregase el objeto.

"Mmm… No creo…" Replicó Quinn, sacudiendo su cabeza rápidamente mientras continuaba con su retirada.

"¡Damelo!

"¡No!"

El Sr. Berry observó al par con sus cejas levantadas. Las chicas eran verdaderamente un misterio para ella. Por cualquier razón, Quinn estaba avergonzada de darle a su hija el regalo que le había traído hacia su casa en mitad de ese mal tiempo.

"¿Qué está pasando?" el Sr. Berry se giró para mirar a su marido mientras ambos se quedaban en el umbral de la puerta y miraban como su hija intentaba furiosamente arrebatar la bolsa de las manos de Quinn.

"Creo que Quinn ha traído un regalo para Rachel, con la esperanza de sorprenderla y ahora tiene vergüenza"

"Aww, quizá le guste un poco nuestra pequeña estrella"

"Bueno, ¿No es adorable?" Dijo el Sr. Berry, con la mano en su corazón mientras continuaba mirando a las dos chicas; Rachel tirando de la bolsa e intentando quitarla de las manos de Quinn.

"¡Rachel! ¿Puedes parar?"

"¡Tú, Quinn Fabray, eres una horrible persona que no quiere nada más que humillarme! ¡Vienes aquí bajo falsas intenciones con la esperanza de arruinar mi noche! ¡Lo que sea que está en la bolsa es seguramente una broma de mal gusto y no dejaré que hieras a mis padres!"

Quinn se sobresaltó con la hostilidad que la voz de Rachel implicaba. "¡No es eso!" Contestó Quinn, agarrando la bolsa contra su pecho y dándole la espalda a Rachel, pero porque la diva estaba intentando por todos los medios cogerla.

"¡Y una mierda!" Sin medias más palabra, Rachel saltó a la espalda de Quinn.

"¿Qué coño estás haciendo, Berry?" Gritó Quinn sorprendida. "Oh, ¡Joder!" La rubia era lo suficientemente fuerte como para aguantar a Rachel en su espalda, pero como la diva no paraba de moverse intentando coger la bolsa, la animadora no pudo equilibrarse y cayó de bruces en la nieve.

Rachel se apartó de Quinn e inmediatamente se arrepintió. Sus piernas estaban instantemente empapadas y sus brazos se estaban congelando del contacto de la nieve. Quinn no estaba mucho mejor pero se quedó donde estaba, estirada encima de la bolsa, como un jugador de fútbol americano protegiendo la pelota. "¡Tan solo he venido para hablarte del regalo del amigo invisible, gremblin!" Gritó Quinn a la chica que estaba a su lado. Por suerte, los padres de Rachel no pudieron escucharlas con el ruido del viento y la nieve, y cuando Quinn soltó las palabras, la morena cambió totalmente.

"¡Oh! ¿Por qué no lo has dicho?"

Diez minutos después – después de que Quinn hubiese dejado el _Pequeño Ayudante de Santa Claus_ cuidadosamente dentro de su coche – ella y Rachel estaban sentadas en el sofá de los Berry delante de una chimenea encendida, con chocolate caliente en sus manos y cambiadas en pantalones de chándal y sudaderas de Rachel. Los dos de sus vestidos estaban girando en la secadora de los Berry, lo que significaba que Quinn tendría que quedarse en casa de Rachel al menos unos 45 minutos más.

A su alrededor, los adultos bebían, comían, hablaban y reían mientras las dos chicas estaban sentadas silenciosamente en el sofá. La habitación empezó a despejarse cuando uno de los padres les explicó que el Karaoke Navideño había empezado y rápidamente solo quedaban las dos en la sala.

"Así que… ¿Te ha gustado mi regalo?" Preguntó Rachel tímidamente, jugando con los cordones de su sudadera de Wicked mientras miraba a su propio regazo. A la pregunta, las cejas de Quinn se levantaron incrédulas.

"¿Es coña, no?" Rachel no estaba completamente segura de por qué Quinn sonó tan hostil – quizá estaba avergonzada de que Rachel le hubiese comprado algo; algunas personas eran así.

"Quinn, no es nada así que no has de avergonzarte por…"

"¡Por favor, dime que estás bromeando! ¿Quisiste comprarme eso?" Dijo entre dientes Quinn, completamente desconcertada por la actitud de Rachel.

"Sí, Quinn, quise comprarte eso. Yo tengo uno y lo uso todo el tiempo cuando necesito relajarme y pensé que quizá, apreciarías tener uno para ti." Quinn se sintió momentáneamente imbécil; ¿Acababa Rachel de admitir que tenía un vibrador y que se masturbaba frecuentemente? Por alguna razón, Quinn tragó saliva al pensar en ello. "Es importante masajearse regularmente para aliviar la tensión. A veces encuentro que hace mejorar mucho mis actuaciones" Quinn tan solo podía mirar boquiabierta a Rachel.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó la diva incómodamente.

"No puedo… Esto no está pasando." Dijo Quinn, sacudiendo su cabeza antes de tomar otro trago de su chocolate caliente y seriamente contemplando escaparse de la casa de los Berry vestida con las ropas de Rachel.

"Entiendo que vengas de una casa conservadora" Quinn se mofó de ello y continuó mirando a Rachel como si estuviera loca. "¡Pero masajearte a ti misma es una muy placentera experiencia que creo que deberías probar!" La voz de Rachel se agudizó a medida que terminaba la frase.

"¿Podemos no hablar de ello? ¡El regalo en sí era lo suficientemente mortificador y la última cosa que quiero hacer es escucharte hablar sobre 'masajearte' a ti misma!" Dijo Quinn entre dientes mientras se escuchaban las risas provenientes del sótano que llenaban la sala en la que estaban con una ligera melodía de alguna canción. Los ojos de Rachel se entrecerraron ligeramente; _¿Por qué todo el mundo usa las comillas cuando habla de los kits de masaje?_

"Quinn, ¡Estas siendo poco razonable!"

"¿_Yo_ soy la irrazonable?" ¡_Tú_ eres la que me ha comprado un… un… 'kit de masaje' por navidad!" Le contestó Quinn, con sus mejillas ruborizadas y demasiado avergonzada para decir la palabra vibrador.

Estuvieron en silencio durante un momento mientras escuchaban a la gente cantar en la otra habitación.

"¿Estás avergonzada porque no sabes cómo utilizarlo?" Preguntó Rachel delicadamente mientras miraba a las llamas de la chimenea delante de ellas. A la pregunta, Quinn casi explotó, pero mantuvo su rabia controlada a causa de la gente en el sótano.

"¡Rachel no voy a discutir eso contigo!" Susurró Quinn rápidamente.

"Sólo lo pregunto porque yo no estaba segura de cómo usar _Euphoria 3000 _al principio." Se defendió Rachel, levantando sus manos intentando explicarse.

"¡No quiero escuchar esto!" Murmuró Quinn mientras se movía incómodamente en su asiento, intentando no pensar en las 'eufóricas' experiencias de Rachel. ¿Por qué había abierto el regalo? ¿Por qué había venido hacia la casa de Rachel? ¡Esto era una tortura para la rubia! Y esto solo hacía que empeorar.

"Bueno, siento querer hablar de ello Quinn. Pero estuve muy decepcionada antes cuando no tuve la oportunidad de ver tu cara cuando abrieses el regalo y esperaba que pudiésemos discutirlo. Así que discúlpame si estoy decepcionada." Refunfuñó Rachel.

"¿Por qué hubieses querido ver mi cara cuando lo abriese?" Contestó Quinn furiosamente.

"Bueno, quizá me hubiese encantado verte feliz, Quinn. Siento si no soy igual de fría que tu. ¡Y quizá quería ver cómo lo usabas, mirar cómo el alivio invadía tu cara y saber que escogí tu regalo correctamente!" Quinn tan solo podía mirar atónitamente a la diva, completamente impactada por la confesión que acababa de hacer.

"¿Querías verme usándolo?" Preguntó Quinn incrédulamente.

"¡Sí, Quinn Fabray! ¿Pasa algo?" Desafió Rachel, cruzándose de brazos en determinación mientras miraba a la rubia. "¿Y qué si quería verte feliz? ¡Parece que todo el tiempo estés con dolor y te sientas miserable! ¿Y qué si quería finalmente verte sonreír? ¡Para que por fin pudieses bajar la guardia! ¿Esta tan mal querer eso?"

Quinn no podía creerse lo que estaba escuchando.

"¿Está tan mal que mientras utilizaba esta tarde el _Euphoria 3000_, tuviese fantasías idealistas sobre ti utilizando _El Pequeño Ayudante de Santa Claus _y que pensaras en mi? ¿Está tan mal que pensara que, quizá, podríamos utilizar nuestros 'kits de masaje' juntas; una experiencia que acercaría nuestras distancias? ¿Que ambas podíamos olvidarnos de los chicos por una vez en nuestra vida y solo ser dos chicas divirtiéndose como antes se hacía?"

Quinn estaba atónita en completo silencio. Podía manejar el simple hecho de Rachel entregándole el regalo, pero las palabras que la morena estaba diciendo habían desinflado seriamente la rabia que Quinn sentía. No podía creerse que Rachel Berry estaba admitiendo, en voz alta, que había pensado en la rubia mientras se masturbaba. Que Rachel quería estar con Quinn. Que la diva se hubiese confesado tan rotundamente, la había dejado totalmente descolocada.

"¿Estabas pensando en mí?" Murmuró Quinn con temor mientras miraba a Rachel, con los ojos abiertos en sorpresa.

"Sí, Quinn. Pensaba en ti." Declaró Rachel mientras dejó caer las manos en sus pantalones para ansiosamente alisarlos. "Te he estado observando toda la semana, intentando encontrar el mejor regalo. Noté que nunca dejas que Sam te toque y pensé que… bueno, pensé que a causa de eso, el 'kit de masaje' sería útil." Pobre Rachel. Probablemente no debería haber cogido el hábito de gesticular las comillas. La rubia pestañeó rápidamente mientras intentaba retener todo. "Yo tampoco dejé que Finn me masajease, sabiendo que probablemente él quisiera más si le hubiese dejado, así que usaba _Euphoria 3000_ cuando quería alivio." Rachel no sabía cómo tomarse el atónito silencio de Quinn, así que decidió seguir hablando.

"Tan solo quería hacerte feliz, ayudarte, y pensé que quizá si te conseguía el 'kit de masaje' lo lograría. Entiendo que no somos amigas y que, quizá, estar conmigo no es algo a lo que aspires. Pero si alguna vez quieres pasar una noche en la que soltarte y pasar un buen rato, estaré aquí." Rachel bajó la cabeza para mirar a su regazo. Le ponía de los nervios que Quinn tan solo la mirase como lo estaba haciendo. No creía que lo que estaba diciendo era una locura, pero sabía que la rubia prácticamente la odiaba… así que quizá estaba siendo ingenua. "Nadie tendría por qué saberlo" Susurró Rachel, intentando facilitar las cosas a la rubia.

Quinn, por otra parte, estaba anonadada. Rachel estaba haciendo que todo pareciera tan… tan… banal. Como si la idea de dos mujeres masturbándose juntas… pensando en la otra mientras lo hacían, no era para tanto. La morena lo estaba haciendo sonar tan… normal. Y entonces, sin permiso, las visiones empezaron.

De repente, la mente de Quinn estaba inundada con imágenes visuales de Rachel tocándose a sí misma, susurrando en nombre de la rubia mientras lo hacía. Desnuda, estirada en su cama, con su cabeza echada para atrás, con el vaivén de las caderas mientras su mano salía y entraba de sí misma. Quinn tragó con esfuerzo antes de que la escena cambiase y ahora ella estaba ahí, mirando como Rachel se tocaba. Desvistiéndola con los ojos disfrutando de la apasionante escena. Entonces las dos chicas estaban untas, besándose, tocándose, acariciándose,… El pecho de Quinn empezó a subir y bajar mientras tenía la mirada fija a algún lugar imaginándose cada escena en su mente.

Se lamió los labios e intentó desesperadamente decir algo. Intentando encontrar la voluntad para chillar a la chica o salir gritando de la casa. Pero no quería discutir. Estaba… excitada. La manera en que Rachel hizo que todo pareciera tan ordinario convenció a Quinn de que podía pasar. Que no necesitaba mentirse a sí misma y quizá finalmente conseguiría tener la atención física que tan urgentemente había ansiado sin tener que forzarse a sí misma a acercarse a su novio.

"Eso…" Quinn tragó y se estremeció, impactada por la compresión. "…No suena tan mal." Murmuró, solo capaz de mirar a sus manos en su regazo. Pero a sus palabras, Rachel sonrió. "Aunque no sé si… Si estoy lista para el _Pequeño Ayudante de Santa Claus_." Quinn rió incómodamente mientras se recordaba el vibrador escondido debajo del asiento de su coche. Rachel sonrió suavemente.

"Podemos ir lentas." La morena no sabía por qué Quinn estaba en contra del aparato de masaje, pero estaba dispuesta a darle un masaje a la espalda con sus manos si eso la hacía más comoda. Todo lo que Quinn escuchó, sin embargo, fue que tendrían sexo sin los juguetitos. Así que asintió tímidamente e ignoró lo excitada que estaba lo mejor que pudo. "¿Qué tal si primero disfrutamos un poco de la fiesta y luego subimos a mi habitación?" De nuevo, todo lo que Quinn podía hacer era asentir recatadamente. "Excelente".


	2. Chapter 2

Las chicas pasaron la siguiente hora mirando y participando en el Karaoke Navideño con el resto de invitados. Rieron juntas observando cómo los adultos hacían el ridículo y se comportaban como niños. La noche se hizo mucho más llevadera para Quinn cuando descubrió el ponche 'especial' del Sr. Berry y a menudo se escapaba para tomarse tragos llenos de coraje. Eso le permitió acercarse a Rachel sin sentir como si estuviera comprometiendo su imagen de animadora.

Para cuando le pidieron participar en el karaoke, digamos que no se sentía necesariamente borracha, pero sí un poquito mareada por los nervios y la excitación. La rubia cantó felizmente _Christmas Wrapping _con uno de los padres de Rachel y empezaba a disfrutar de la noche; se estaba relajando, aunque seguía un poco nerviosa. Aunque mantuvo su cara tapada con una mano mientras se ruborizaba cantando y bailando, sus sonrientes ojos se posaban en una pequeña diva que le sonreía al mismo tiempo que aplaudía al ritmo de la canción.

Cuando la noche avanzó y los padres de Rachel empezaron a sacar sábanas, almohadas, un colchón hinchable, sofás-cama y prepararon las habitaciones, el nivel de energía de Quinn estaba por las nubes. La rubia sentía como si tuviera un subidón de azúcar; ansiosa para que todos se fueran a dormir pero al mismo tiempo aterrada. Tendría que haber sido el ponche 'especial' porque estaba disfrutando verdaderamente de la compañía de Rachel. Quinn no podía evitar reírse todo el tiempo durante su dueto de _Jingle Bell Rock_ y le encantó el hecho de que la diva sabía el baile de la película _Chicas Malas. _Roces casuales, largas miradas, sonrisas tímidas – ¡El Sr. Berry sí que sabía hacer un ponche!

Quinn observó a Rachel cantando _The Christmas Song_ con un invitado y mantuvo la mirada fija en la diva con asombro; ¡Iban a tener sexo! "Tiene una voz preciosa, ¿Verdad?" Quinn no sabía el nombre del hombre, pero le asintió devolviendo su mirada a Rachel.

"Debería escucharla cantar _O Holy Night_, es… espléndido." Exhaló Quinn cuando Rachel terminó la actuación. El hombre al lado de Quinn sonrió a lo adorable que era la pareja antes de hablar.

"¡Rachel! Creo que por aquí alguien pide que cantes _O Holy Night._" El hombre señaló con la cabeza a Quinn antes de darle una sonrisa a la morena, para que luego ella asintiera lentamente. La diva encontró la canción en la lista del karaoke y agarró el micrófono fuertemente dándose cuenta de que estaba cantando esta pieza a Quinn. La rubia se había estado comportando ligeramente de manera extraña desde la discusión en el salón de estar; Ahora era mucho más cariñosa y casi no había apartado la vista de Rachel durante toda la noche. Era… placentero para la diva. Era… agradable. Muy agradable. Si todo lo que hacía falta para caerle bien a Quinn Fabray era un simple masaje en la espalda, era un precio que estaba encantada de pagar.

Durante su actuación mantuvo la mirada fija en Quinn. Estaba sorprendida con las expresiones que pasaron por la cara de la rubia; Quinn definitivamente se estaba emocionando. Rachel estaba encantada de que su voz provocara tantas cosas en Quinn.

Igual que esa misma mañana, la canción había impulsado los sentimientos y emociones de Quinn a la superficie hasta sentirse desnuda. Mezclado con su discusión, la emoción de la rubia aumentó hasta el punto de que estaba a un paso de agarrar a Rachel por el brazo y llevarla escaleras arriba. Pero tenía que esperar; no quería parecer demasiado ansiosa.

Con los últimos abrazos y buenas noches sonando por toda la casa, Quinn se volvió a colar en la cocina para un trago más del ponche 'especial' del Sr. Berry – el cual se lo bebió de un solo trago. Se encontró con Rachel en la sala de estar y el par subió en silencio hasta la habitación de la diva. Durante todo el camino, el corazón de Quinn se había acelerado e intentó respirar profundamente para calmar sus nervios, pero no sirvió de nada.

"¿Y bien… Aún quieres que te haga un masaje?" Preguntó Rachel tímidamente, con sus brazos en su espalda y de pie al lado de la cama. Quinn se lamió los labios y asintió, sin confiar en sus palabras. La diva gesticuló hacia la cama. "Ponte cómoda". Le regaló a la rubia una agradable sonrisa, emocionada por tener la suficiente confianza de Quinn como para tocarla.

Quinn volvió a respirar profundamente y rápidamente subió a la cama de Rachel, inquieta y nerviosa y completamente insegura de sí misma. Pero cada vez que se le pasaba por la mente irse de ahí, las imágenes de Rachel tocándose a sí misma mientras pensaba en Quinn hacían que dejase de dudar rápidamente; era todo un panorama. No, en serio, tendríais que estar en mi cabeza ahora mismo. Añádele el hecho de que Quinn pudo escuchar a la morena cantar _O Holy Night_ por segunda vez ese mismo día – las emociones de Quinn estaban a flote; _El ponche 'especial' también ha ayudado_, pensó la rubia.

"Esto es solo entre nosotras, ¿Verdad?" Preguntó Quinn nerviosamente por encima de su hombro mientras veía como Rachel se subía las mangas de su sudadera mientras Quinn se estiraba en la cama.

"Solo entre nosotras" Aseguró Rachel. El ceño de la diva se frunció momentáneamente al revoloteo en su estómago mientras veía a Quinn acomodarse en su cama. _Interesante…_ Pero Rachel se sacudió la oleada de excitación y continuó haciendo una lista mental para el masaje.

"¿E iremos lentas? Esto es… Nuevo para mí" Murmuró la rubia con timidez. De nuevo, Rachel sonrió amablemente y se sentó a los pies de la cama.

"Por supuesto, Quinn." La animadora estaba aliviada de que la morena no iba a contarle nada a nadie y honestamente sorprendida de que Rachel estuviera de acuerdo con ello. Pero no iba a cuestionar a Rachel por sus motivos; Estaba muy entusiasmada y no quería que al final no pasara nada sólo por preguntarle el porqué. De alguna manera, la idea de que Rachel había sido tan atrevida con la elección de su regalo y hubiese hecho comentarios tan francos hacía que Quinn se muriese de ganas. "Mmm… ¿Te importa quitarte la sudadera?" Preguntó Rachel casualmente mientras se sentaba ocupando más trozo de cama.

Quinn tragó visiblemente y miró alrededor de la habitación. "Eh… Claro…" La duda volvía. Era una extraña petición; Asumió que quizá empezarían con unos besos y luego ya pasarían a quitarse la ropa. Pero la rubia no pudo ignorar el vuelvo en su estómago al oír la pregunta de la morena o el calor que se escampó por todo su cuerpo. Así que, sin mirar a la diva, se quitó cuidadosamente la sudadera y la dejó al lado de la cama. Se cruzó de brazos en su pecho y esperó a lo siguiente; después de todo, era el turno de Rachel. Quinn ya había empezado a quitarse la ropa.

"Túmbate en tu estómago." Y así lo hizo Quinn, aunque no estaba muy segura de lo que tenía en mente la diva. Su ceja se levantó mientras descansaba su barbilla en sus brazos encima de la almohada y escuchó a Rachel levantarse y moverse por la habitación. Se alegraba de aún llevar el sujetador y los pantalones, pero estar estirada en la cama de Rachel medio desnuda la hacía sentirse muy vulnerable. "Quiero asegurarte que soy muy hábil con mis manos" Admitió Rachel en un tono asegurador. "Pero nos lo tomaremos con calma. Tan solo te preguntaré donde lo necesitas más y cómo de duro y rápido lo prefieres."

Quinn espiró bruscamente. ¿Rachel le estaba diciendo lo buena que era con las manos? Las imágenes llegaron de golpe. ¿Y escuchar a la morena preguntarle donde lo necesitaba y como de duro y rápido lo quería? Quinn estaba a punto de chillar 'por todo el cuerpo' y 'muy y extremadamente'. Pero tan solo se aclaró la garganta para acallar sus nervios antes de hablar con una temblorosa voz. "Eh… Ya te iré indicando…"

Detrás de Quinn y a los pies de la cama con una loción de masaje en sus manos, Rachel asintió. No podía saber al 100% lo dura que estaría la espalda de la rubia y cuántas contracturas había hasta que empezara. Rachel supuso que la espalda de Quinn seguramente necesitaría muchísimo trabajo considerando lo extenuantes que eran los entrenamientos de las animadoras. Intentó recordar lo que había aprendido en ese taller de masajes que había tomado hacía unos años y se frotó la loción en sus manos intentando ignorar la sensación de tener a Quinn Fabray medio desnuda en su cama. Debía mantenerse profesional. Incluso aunque estuviera un poco excitada. Pero no era culpa de Rachel. Quinn fue la que mantuvo el contacto visual durante toda la fiesta. Era culpa de Quinn que la rubia provocara tantas emociones en Rachel tan solo con la mirada. ¡La culpa era de Quinn por aparecer en la fiesta! Y si encima la morena siempre había encontrado a Quinn muy, muy guapa…

No podías culpar a Rachel. Desde que Finn la dejó se había dejado, había estado muy sensible y toda la atención de la rubia estaba empezando a llegar a la diva. Quinn tenía una forma de mirarte como si tú fueras la única persona en el mundo – tanto si era para reírse de ti o para sonreírte; y eso era algo que Rachel siempre había querido pero nunca había recibido. _Pero, _pensó la morena mientras se sacudía la cabeza e intentaba mantener su mente, _no es por eso que Quinn está aquí. Ella está __aquí para que le haga un masaje._

Con un recordatorio más de que Rachel necesitaba mantenerse profesional, la morena trepó hasta su cama y se aclaró la garganta. "Vale. Voy a ir lenta, ¿Sí?" Los ojos de Quinn se mantuvieron cerrados mientras enterraba su cara en sus brazos y asentía. Era algo así como apasionante para la rubia no tener ni idea de lo qué iba a pasar. Claramente Rachel quería seguir con este espectáculo y la idea de que Quinn estaba a punto de renunciar a tener el control… - Quinn sintió escalofríos por todo el cuerpo.

"Relájate" Murmuró Rachel. Cuando Quinn abrió los ojos, la habitación estaba completamente a oscuras excepto por las sombras danzantes en las paredes que indicaban que Rachel había encendido velas. Por encima del sonido de su corazón, la rubia podía distinguir los sonidos de las canciones navideñas que provenían de los altavoces del iPod de Rachel. Quinn no podía creerlo… era caso perfecto.

Cuando la rubia se imaginaba su primera vez, se imaginaba en su noche de bodas con un hombre sin cara y con una sonrisa en sus propios labios. Claramente, su primera vez no salió tal y como esperaba. Sin embargo, después de toda la debacle del bebé, Quinn pasó mucho tiempo imaginando como volvería a tener sexo. Velas; Sí. Tenue luz; Sí. Música suave; Sí. Alguien en quien confiar; Doblemente Sí. Ni de coña volvía a quedarse embarazada. Triple Sí a la raíz cuadrada de 'Ni de coña'. No, no hubiese creído nunca que tendría sexo con una chica. Pero Quinn sabía que Rachel apreciaría su posición – la morena era virgen y por ello definitivamente sería dulce, amable y claramente romántica. Por su desnuda espalda recorrió un escalofrío al pensar en ello. _¿Estoy a punto de sentir los labios de Rachel en mi espina dorsal? Dios… Seguro que lo hace fenomenal…_

"Empiezo, ¿Vale?" Dijo en un respiro Rachel mientras sostenía en el aire sus manos cerca de la espalda de Quinn.

"Vale" Susurró Quinn descansando su frente contra sus apretadas manos e intentaba regular su respiración – completamente insegura de lo que la chica tenía en mente. _¿El sexo lésbico no empieza con una de las dos encima del estómago? Porque esto parece sexo gay de hombres…_ Quinn no tenía ni idea, así que se dejaba llevar por Rachel. Después de todo ella era la que tenía los padres gays. Y también pasaba un montón de tiempo en el teatro; claramente la morena debe saber alguna cosa sobre el sexo lésbico. Cuando Rachel posó sus manos cubiertas de loción en los hombros de Quinn, la rubia soltó el suspiro que había estado aguantando y rápidamente se mordió fuertemente su labio inferior para evitar gemir; la sensación era _genial._

"¿Así va bien?" Susurró Rachel mientras cerraba los ojos al sentir la piel de cachemir de Quinn.

"_Sí_". Dijo Quinn entre dientres llena de placer. La morena estaba ligeramente sorprendida por el provocativo tono en la voz de Quinn, pero lentamente masajeó los músculos en los hombros de Quinn como si no lo hubiese escuchado.

"Eh… bien." Respondió Rachel forzando a sus ojos alejarse de la desnuda piel delante de ella.

La diva seguía masajeando, para el deleite de Quinn, pero nerviosamente miraba a todos lados menos a ella. Rachel consideró varias veces subir el volumen de los altavoces para ahogar los gemidos de placer de Quinn – hacía que su profesionalidad fuera difícil de mantener. Eran… sexys y… tentadores. Pero Rachel seguía masajeando los duros músculos de la espalda y Quinn seguía gimiendo, esperando que fueran seductores y que le mandasen un mensaje a la morena de que la animadora estaba lista para más. "¿Estás así de dura en otros sitios?" Preguntó Rachel lo más casual que pudo con una torpe sonrisa, intentando establecer una conversación con Quinn para que quizá así la rubia parase de sonar tan sensual.

Y quizá hubiese pasado como una pregunta normal y corriente… si no fuese por el profundo y ronco tono de voz de Rachel que instantáneamente hizo que Quinn temblara bajo las manos de la diva y el hecho de que la pregunta podía ser interpretada de una forma _muy_ diferente. "Supongo que ya lo averiguarás" Ronroneó Quinn por encima de su hombro.

Los ojos de Rachel se abrieron y abandonaron la piel de Quinn momentáneamente mientras nerviosamente se echaba más loción en las manos; se estaba volviendo más difícil controlarse a sí misma cuando la rubia decía cosas así. De hecho, Rachel estaba empezando a arrepentirse de decirle a Quinn que le haría un masaje. Durante el transcurso de la noche habían formado una especie de amistad, y si la rubia descubría lo mojada y excitada que Rachel estaba, la diva sabía que Quinn pondría punto y final a su tentativa amistad.

Mientras tanto, Quinn se estaba impacientando. ¡_Ésta sesión de 'masaje' se está volviendo verdaderamente en una sesión de masaje! ¿Cuándo avanzará las cosas Rachel?_ Se preguntaba Quinn desesperadamente. _Estoy encantada con los j__uegos preliminares e ir con calma, ¡pero esto se está volviendo ridículo!_ La rubia empezó a pensar en cómo podía hacerle saber a Rachel que ya estaba lista para más sin tener que decirle directamente las palabras; aún tenía un poco de vergüenza.

"¿Sabes?" Empezó Quinn, manteniendo su voz tan baja y sensual como podía. "Podrías ponerte a horcajadas encima de mi espalda. Quizá sea un poco más fácil para ti si me haces el masaje así" Rachel cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio, absolutamente convencida de que si hacía lo que Quinn pedía, alertaría instantáneamente a la rubia de lo encendida que estaba; sus pantalones no eran muy gruesos. Pero si rehusaba la propuesta, Quinn empezaría a pensar que estaba actuando raramente. Su única esperanza era que Quinn no pudiera sentirlo.

Así que, muy lentamente, Rachel se deslizó encima de Quinn mientras descontracturaba un particular músculo en el hombro derecho de la rubia. "Mmmmm, que bien lo haces…" Gemió Quinn, encantada de lo verdaderamente hábiles que eran las manos de Rachel. _Un momento…_

_¡Oh, Dios!_ Los ojos de Quinn se abrieron al mismo tiempo que gemía, esta vez más fuerte, cuando sintió el calor proveniente de donde Rachel estaba sentada. _¡Dios, puedo sentirla!_ La comprensión hizo que una ola de excitación invadiera el cuerpo de la rubia que ya volvía a estar lista para todo, sabiendo que esto también estaba afectando a Rachel.

"Rachel" Dijo Quinn, girándose para mirar por encima del hombro a la morena a través de sus pesados párpados. "No es justo que yo sea la única sin camiseta." La rubia pestañeó varias veces mientras su mirada bajaba hacia la sudadera de _Wicked _de Rachel. "Me sentiría muchísimo mejor si tu tampoco llevaras la sudadera" Rachel se quedó congelada. "Y puedes mover las manos a donde quieras." Quinn se lamió los labios.

Aunque no se esperaba esa petición, la morena no estaba del todo sorprendida. Claramente Quinn no estaba familiarizada con el procedimiento de los masajes, viendo como era la primera vez de la rubia y sabiendo lo que sabía de Quinn Fabray, la chica probablemente estaba muy incómoda siendo la única sin sudadera en presencia de otra persona. "Eh… claro." Dijo finalmente Rachel, tragando densamente antes de bajar la cremallera de su sudadera. "No quería hacerte sentir incómoda." Murmuró la morena nerviosamente. Quinn miró el procedimiento, lamiéndose otra vez los labios mientras cada vez era mostrada más y más piel hasta que Rachel tan solo estaba con su sujetador negro sin tirantes – ruborizándose furiosamente y aclarándose su seca garganta.

"_Muchísimo_ mejor" Dijo Quinn sonriendo, repasando con la mirada los pechos de Rachel antes de volverse a dar la vuelta. Rachel asintió ligeramente y se echó más loción en sus palmas antes de empezar inquietamente a masajear en la parte baja de la espalda de Quinn – por mucha desilusión de la rubia. _Cuando le he dicho que mueva las manos, quería decir en otras partes de mi cuerpo; ¡no mi espalda!_ Aunque el masaje estaba bien, Quinn estaba mojadísima y su cuerpo entero estaba en llamas; necesitaba más.

Y también Rachel.

Sería una tortura para la morena, pero de repente, Rachel quiso ver dónde estaban los límites. No podía recordar sentirse así antes – tan… Puck. Rebosaba de deseo y estaba embriagada de Quinn hasta el punto de necesitar ver hasta dónde podía llegar. No haría nada inapropiado… sólo… ya sabes… sólo… sí, vale, ¡Quería hacer demasiadas cosas inapropiadas!

"Quizá…" Rachel se mordió el labio y miró al cielo mientras contemplaba los pros y los contras de permanecer profesional. Ya no creía que podía hacerlo y francamente, estaba petrificada al ver cómo sus morales habían caído. "Quizá debería… eh… ¿Quitarte el sujetador?" _Glup_ "Ya sabes… está… eh… en el medio" Terminó Rachel, apretando las manos para evitar que temblaran más.

Era música para los oídos de Quinn. _¡Por fin! _Celebró mentalmente la rubia. _¡La tontería se me está pasando y necesito que pase algo antes de que implore! _Gruñó mentalmente. "Buena idea." Después de sacudir sus manos unas pocas veces, Rachel desató el sujetador amarillo de la rubia. Un dedo tembló antes de deslizarlo bajo un tirante y lo guió por el brazo de la rubia para luego pasar al otro lado.

"¿Así está bien?" Susurró Rachel intentando apartar sus ojos del perfil de los pechos de Quinn Fabray; doblándolo cuidadosamente para luego dejarlo al lado de la cama.

"Mmmm" Gimió Quinn como respuesta, esperando que ahora, por fin, las cosas irían un poquito más rápidas; _¡Llevamos así una media hora!_

Ahora que el sujetador ya no estaba de por medio, Rachel sintió que tenía sentido si empezaba a masajear el área que había quedado libre – por el simple hecho de aparentar. Mientras masajeaba la espalda de Quinn, sus ojos no se alejaban del perfil de los pechos de la rubia. Como resultado, su masaje se volvió algo parecido a una caricia – roces ligeros que tenían a sus dedos danzando lentamente por toda la suave piel de Quinn – mientras miraba como los pechos de la chica se balanceaban con el movimiento. _¡Absolutamente hipnotizante!_

El nuevo ritmo que Rachel había implantado estaba volviendo a Quinn loca de deseo. Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan excitada. Estaba semi-desnuda. Rachel estaba semi-desnuda y a horcajadas encima de ella. Y los roces de la diva eran oh, tan prometedores. Ahora, si Rachel tan solo moviera las manos un poco mas…

"Mmmm, _Rachel_" Dijo entre dientes Quinn, esperando seducir más a la morena. "Dios, que bien lo haces." ¡_No sé cuánto más puedo aguantar!_ Se quejó internamente Rachel mientras usaba su antebrazo para limpiarse las varias gotitas de sudor que había en su frente. Pero Quinn seguía gimiendo, seguía gruñendo el nombre de la diva.

"¿Te gusta duro?" Susurró Rachel, sus ojos fascinados por el movimiento de los pechos de la rubia. Esperó que sus palabras no sonaran tan sexuales para Quinn como sonó en sus propios oídos.

"Muy duro, Rachel." Gimió Quinn arqueando ligeramente su espalda. El movimiento hizo que los dedos de Rachel se acercaran un poco más a los pechos de la rubia y una oleada de deseo recorrió los dos cuerpos de las chicas. Rachel se sentía mareada. Sentía un ligero hormigueo por todo su cuerpo y ahora estaba completamente segura de que Quinn tenía que notar los efectos del masaje en su zona inferior de la espalda y… no era la loción.

"¿Necesitas…?" Rachel se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar. "¿Necesitas que te masajee en otro sitio?" Aclararse la garganta no hizo nada para evitar el tono tan grave que su voz había adoptado. Y a Quinn le encantaba. La rubia sonrió ligeramente y lentamente se dio la vuelta. Rachel no estaba segura de lo que estaba haciendo la chica, pero mantuvo sus dedos en la piel de Quinn mientras ésta se daba la vuelta – efectivamente arrastrándolos por toda la espalda de Quinn y luego en su estómago mientras la rubia se seguía girando – haciendo que Rachel ajustara su posición hasta que ahora estaba sentada a horcajadas en las caderas de Quinn.

"No lo sé. ¿Dónde más puedes masajearme?" Ranchel enterró sus dientes profundamente en su labio inferior. Sus manos estaban justo debajo de los pechos de Quinn ahora que la rubia estaba estirada sobre su espalda. Su pecho se elevó guardando un suspiro lleno de deseo mientras observaba el cuerpo de Quinn, desesperada por no quedarse embobada mirando donde sus manos casi estaban. Sin embargo, era imposible. Los pechos de Quinn eran pálidos y firmes. Tan solo por un segundo, Rachel recordó los días en que la rubia estaba embarazada. Varias veces la diva había fijado su mirada en los pechos de Quinn imaginando como se verían sus pechos desnudos; tendrían que haber sido mucho más grandes. Ahora, en el presente, a Rachel no podía importarle menos si los pechos de Quinn no eran tan grandes como una vez lo fueron; ¡Eran geniales! Probablemente por culpa de ello, el profesionalismo de Rachel Berry se partió en dos.

"Bueno… si estás disfrutando de tu masaje… ¿Podría darte…uno de cuerpo entero?" Dijo Rachel con la boca pequeña mientras obligaba a sus ojos a no volver a mirar los pechos de Quinn. Sin embargo, no podía evitar que sus dedos acariciasen ligeramente los insultantes remarcados abdominales de la rubia. Pero estaba orgullosa de lo calmada que sonó su voz; llena de confianza. Casi como si masajear a una semi-desnuda Quinn Fabray no fuera para tanto. Rachel esperó que sonara así; no quería que la rubia supiera lo excitada que estaba.

Y funcionó como un hechizo, porque a Quinn le chocó un poco lo casual que Rachel sonó. Pero por cualquier razón, a Quinn le encantó. La rubia podía notar que Rachel también estaba metida en lo que estaban haciendo. Fue la idea de Rachel conseguirle el vibrador y empezar este pequeño festival sexual - _¡Dios, espero que sea un festival sexual!_ – después de todo. Quinn siempre había admirado lo confiada que era la diva en prácticamente todo lo que hacía, y el hecho de que Rachel no era torpe ni babeaba como todos los otros chicos con los que había salido si no que se tomaba su tiempo para que Quinn se soltara hacía que ella estuviera embelesada. _Tan solo he dar otro paso más para hacerla entender que estoy lista para más._

"Me encantaría un masaje por todo el cuerpo" Contestó seductivamente mientras elevaba sus caderas un poco, indicando que quería que Rachel le quitara los pantalones, con una tímida y coqueta sonrisa. _El sol saldrá, mañana, apuesta lo que quieras, que, ma-mañana, el sol saldrá… _Mientras Rachel tranquilizaba sus manos y miraba a su alrededor de su oscura habitación, continuaba cantando en su cabeza una y otra vez cualquier número musical que le venía a su mente para distraerse de la vista delante de ella. Era casi imposible recordar los simples estribillos de sus musicales de Broadway favoritos por culpa de ella, pero necesitaba tener la mente ocupada mientras su corazón se aceleraba y en su garganta se secaba. _Segunda mano Rose, le estoy quitando, las ropas a Quinn Fabray… Sola estoy, fingiendo que __no está desnuda debajo de mí… Conociéndote, en mi camino, pero agradable es lo que eres, quiero tocar tus pechos… _Cada vez se volvían más y más subidos de tono mientras Rachel bajaba los pantalones de Quinn.

Los ojos de Quinn se cerraron y se lamió los labios cuando sintió a Rachel guiar sus pantalones lentamente por sus piernas; los nudillos rozando la piel, los ojos oscuros y brumosos, la boca abierta, y jadeando. De repente la rubia se acordó que esto ya no era una buena idea. Seguramente Rachel vería y olería la evidencia de su excitación, y Quinn no estaba tan segura de ceder en eso. Todo esto estaba bien porque era la idea de Rachel. El vibrador, el sexo, quitar su sudadera y el sujetador, la sugerencia de hacer un masaje a cuerpo completo – todo fue idea de Rachel. Si la morena descubría lo mucho que Quinn quería esto, sería mucho más difícil luego exculparse de ello.

Porque Quinn necesitaba un plan de seguridad. No llegó a la cima de la pirámide por fiarse de la palabra de la gente. Cierto era que Rachel le había dicho que no se lo contaría a nadie. Pero Quinn conocía a Rachel Berry. Después de que la rubia le diera un vuelco a su vida, la diva estaría completamente enamorada de Quinn. Pero, si Quinn podía echarle en cara que todo esto fue idea de Rachel, que Quinn había estado borracha a causa del ponche 'especial' del Sr. Berry, que ella estaba con Sam, y era una buena chica Católica… bueno… al final Rachel estaría convencida de que esto era solamente un polvo de una noche. Llámalo… un regalo de Navidad, y que nunca más se repetiría. Pero si Rachel veía la intensa excitación de Quinn, todo lo pensado no serviría de nada.

"Oh, _Joder." _Dijo Rachel entre dientes con un ligero temblor. _Demasiado tarde. _Pensó Quinn mientras miraba como los ojos de Rachel se dilataban y se oscurecían; Con la mirada fija en el lugar más oscuro de el culotte amarillo de la rubia. La morena no se había dado cuenta que lo había dicho en voz alta. Y, quizá, si Quinn no hubiese estado mirando directamente a sus labios, quizá nunca la hubiese escuchado. Pero sí que la estaba mirando.

Quería negarlo, decirle a la morena que no era lo que parecía. Pero estar estirada delante de Rachel, casi desnuda, con el pecho de la diva subiendo y bajando violentamente intentando coger aire, le quitó cualquier palabra que Quinn podía decir. _Parece insaciable._

Rachel se atrevió a comprobar si le habían pillado mirando, y por supuesto que la habían pillado, y su mente inmediatamente empezó a inventarse mil excusas. "Perdón" Rachel tragó visiblemente mientras se distraía a si misma doblando los pantalones con sus temblorosas manos. "No estaba mirando. Simplemente estaba sorprendida con tu elección de ropa interior; son bastante atractivos… Quiero decir, ¡Bonitos! ¡Y…y a conjunto!" balbuceó Rachel, manteniendo su mirada alejada de Quinn. "Necesito una excursión al centro comercial para comprarme ropa interior más agradable de ver, aunque no sé muy bien cuando tendré la oportunidad de mostrarla…"

La morena continuó hablando mientras Quinn se apoyaba en sus codos para mirarla con los ojos entrecerrados. _¿Rachel no planea en quitarse sus pantalones? ¿Qué cojones está pasando? Si ella me toca, por supuesto que yo también la toco. Es lo justo, y no me voy de aquí hasta que esté dentro de ella… No sé si es la exp__resión correcta… pero da igual._

"¿No te vas a quitar los pantalones?" Quinn interrumpió el monólogo de Rachel y se mordió el labio de lo decepcionada que había sonado… y un poco borde. _¿Por qué actúa tan casual? Soy Quinn Fabray, prácticamente desnuda en s__u maldita cama y ella actúa como si no fuese para tanto. Acaba de ver lo mojada que estoy… ¿Porqué no está encima de mí aún?_

Rachel palideció al oír el comentario no muy segura del motivo de él. "Su…Supongo que lo haría si te hace sentir más cómoda" A Rachel se le atrancaron las palabras mientras dejaba los inmaculadamente doblados pantalones al lado de la cama; los había estado doblando desde que los retiró para no mirar el pecho de Quinn.

La morena se quitó de encima de las caderas de Quinn y se ruborizó violentamente cuando se quitó los pantalones. No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando; se sentía como si ya no tuviera el control de nada. Cómo un simple masaje había hecho que ambas terminaras casi desnudas en su cama – Rachel estaba más que excitada, y por lo que parecía, Quinn también. _Tan solo recuerda lo que aprendiste del taller, e intenta distraerte con cualquier otra cosa, _Rachel intentaba convencerse mientras se echaba más loción. "Puedes… eh.. tumbarte en tu estómago otra vez." Murmuró Rachel mientras miraba a un punto fijo en la pared por encima de la cabeza de Quinn.

La rubia entrecerró los ojos mientras miraba boquiabierta a Rachel. "Explícame otra vez por qué voy a tumbarme boca abajo" Quinn estaba más que frustrada. Estaba lista para que empezaran a pasar cosas ahora. Las bragas de Rachel dejaban ver la misma mancha oscura que el culotte de Quinn tenía, así que la rubia sabía que la diva había terminado con los preliminares. _¿Así que por qué coño no está Rachel encima de mí? _Pensó Quinn. _¡Ni __siquiera nos hemos besado! ¡Y sus bragas rojas necesitas ser arrancadas con los dientes!_ Quinn palideció al último pensamiento mientras sus ojos se abrían en sorpresa. _¿Con los dientes? Bah, a tomar por culo; la culpa es del ponche._

Rachel estaba a punto de estallar. La maldita Quinn Fabray estaba sólo con el cullotte en la cama de Rachel y la rubia estaba mojada. ¡La diva no sabía el auto control que tenía! Sí… Se sintió un poco mal por sugerir el masaje a cuerpo completo, pero no podía evitarlo. La única cosa que suavizaría la situación era si Quinn se estiraba boca abajo, sin que sus pechos mirasen a Rachel, y sin que el triángulo más sexy que había visto en su vida no le apuntase, casi desafiándola, chillándole _¡Ven aquí! ¡Ven aquí!_ La morena estaba a punto del colapso; lista para rogar a Quinn que se tapara… o a punto de arrancarle la ropa interior y hacer con ella lo que quisiera. Se sacudió la lujuria de su cuerpo y empezó a tartamudear.

"¡Quinn Fabray n-no- discutas conmigo!" Frunció el ceño mientras daba una patada al suelo; sorprendida por sus propias hormonas. "¡Fui a un curso de esto así que estoy completamente segura de lo que estoy haciendo!" Soltó Rachel, completamente ruborizada y al borde de lanzarse encima de la rubia, implorando para que la tortura terminara. Quinn elevó una ceja, _¿Rachel fue a un curso de sexo lésbico?_ La rubia se mordió el labio y se dio la vuelta; no muy contenta con el retroceso, pero concienzudamente excitada al pensar en que estaba en buenas manos. Normalmente, Quinn le hubiese contestado, queriendo controlar la situación, pero la Rachel Dominante estaba haciendo maravillas para la libido de la rubia; así que no podía esperar para escuchar a la diva gemir su nombre.

Rachel dejó salir un suspiro lleno de alivio una vez que los pechos de Quinn volvían a ser salvaguardados por su nórdico. Pero entonces apareció otro problema: Resulta… que a Rachel Berry le gustan los culos. "¡Oh por el amor de Dios!" Maldijo la diva apretando los dientes mientras quitaba la vista del trasero perfectamente cubierto por la tela amarilla. "¿Dónde tienes dolor?" Preguntó Rachel con desdén al ver la agonía de la situación. _¡Esto no puede estar pasando! Ni me voy a intentar mentir convenciéndome de que no voy a restregarme en su culo y ponerle como__ excusa: "¿Qué pasa Quinn? Oh no, usar la vagina de una como herramienta de masaje es una técnica milenaria del Tibet"._

A la pregunta, Quinn la miró por encima de su hombro con una mirada de desconcierto. _¿En serio? ¿Por qué suena tan forzada? ¿Estoy perd__iendo mi encanto? ¡Oh, Dios! Ha visto mis estrías. ¡Genial! Le doy asco. Perfecto. ¡Su cuerpo es jodidamente perfecto y yo parezco una abuela!_

La frase salió de la boca de Quinn sin pasar por el filtro. "Sé que soy horrible… podemos parar si quieres." Murmuró la rubia cruzando los brazos y enterrando su cara contra su piel para esconder su vergüenza.

Rachel se mantuvo callada hasta que las palabras de Quinn llegaron a su cerebro. Parecía que Quinn se creía lo que acababa de decir. "¿Qué? ¡Quinn, tienes un cuerpo precioso!" Dijo Rachel volviendo a su cama y sentándose al lado de Quinn.

"Tengo estrías" Murmuró la rubia, girándole la cara a Rachel por culpa de la vergüenza. Pero la diva no pudo evitar toser en tono de risa cuando sus ojos repasaron el pálido cuerpo delante de ella.

"¿Ah si? ¿Dónde?" Se rió entre dientes, dividida entre celos por culpa de la perfecta figura de la rubia y lujuria… por culpa de la perfecta figura de la rubia. Quinn soltó un suspiro y cerró los ojos al sentir un ligero roce de los dedos de Rachel subiendo por sus piernas. _¿Las amigas hacen esto, verdad? ¿Tocar a sus amigas desnudas para asegurarles de que no están gordas? ¿Ocurre, no? O quizá tan solo eres una hormonada adolescente a quien le gusta abusar de otras chicas con el prete__xto de darles un masaje. Encantador. ¡Tu primer papel en la televisión será probablemente un papel protagonista en _Cómo Cazar a Un Depredador!

"Dios, sigue" Murmuró jadeando, esperando que la mano de Rachel viajara por el interior de sus muslos. Pero al escucharlo, la morena inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado. _¿Acaso tiene las estrías más arriba? ¿Quiere que las encuentre? Eso sería raro. Aunque… eso me da una excusa viable para continuar acariciando sus piernas… y se supone que le he de dar un masaje a cuerpo__ completo. Claramente las piernas son una parte del cuerpo. Sus piernas son gran parte de su cuerpo. Largas, suaves y muy sexys. _Resulta que a Rachel Berry también le gustan las piernas.

Tragando el creciente nudo en su garganta, Rachel continuó suavemente recorriendo sus dedos arriba y abajo por las piernas de Quinn; añadiendo una ligera presión para seguir con la treta del masaje. "Madre mía, necesitaba esto" Gimió Quinn, deseando ser tocada y encantada por el alivio que sentía por culpa de los matadores entrenos de Sue Sylvester. _El mejor 2x1 de mi vida._

Mientras los gemidos de Quinn volvían a llenar la habitación, Rachel deslizó una pierna por encima de las de la rubia hasta que volvía a estar a horcajadas encima de la ruidosa chica, esta vez en los tobillos de Quinn. Fuertes dedos frotaban ligeramente las pantorrillas de Quinn mientras unos oscuros y marrones ojos rotaban entre pechos y culo. Entonces, lentamente, Quinn separó sus piernas ligeramente para permitir que las manos de Rachel viajaran más arriba. Ahora la diva tenía otro sitio al que mirar. _¡Madre del amor hermoso!_ Exclamó internamente Rachel mientras se lamía los labios inconscientemente y con la mirada fija entre las piernas de Quinn.

"Y… ¿Qué tal te va con Sam?" Preguntó casualmente Rachel con una voz muy aguda mientras rezaba para que no fuera eternamente condenada por sus perversos pecados mientras sus manos se deslizaban un poco más arriba. A la pregunta, Quinn giró rápidamente la cabeza para mirar a la morena incrédulamente, con los ojos entrecerrados.

"¡Rachel! ¡No quiero hablar de _él_ ahora mismo!" Rachel tragó saliva al escuchar el tono de voz de Quinn y asintió rápidamente. _Se está intentando relajar. Obviamente aún está enfadada con Sam por su cutre regalo de Navidad que le dio esta mañana. Totalmente comprensible. Si mi novio me re__galase entradas de cine yo también estaría bastante enfadada. Estúpidos chicos. Estúpidos chicos con su estúpida lógica de chicos. Las chicas son mucho mejor. Y suaves. Y los sonidos que hacen son mucho más sexys. Quiero hacer que Quinn haga más sonidos se__xys. Quizá… Si… me muevo… soooolamente un poquitiiiiiiin…_

"_¡Joder!" _Quinn no tenía ni idea por qué Rachel había decidido, ahora, preguntarle por Sam – suponía que era por la culpa; la diva había oficialmente llegado más lejos que cualquier novio de Quinn. Sus manos estaban tan arriba de los muslos de Quinn que sus dedos se colaban por debajo de la tela amarilla que cubría su culo mientras sus pulgares masajeaban el ápice de los muslos de la rubia, oh, tan cerca de donde Quinn desesperadamente los quería. Quinn se estaba retorciendo, con sus caderas esporádicamente empujando la cama mientras su espalda se doblaba en anticipación.

Cuanto más arriba las manos de Rachel llegaban, más se separaban las piernas de Quinn. Estaba sentada en las muy bien untadas pantorrillas de la rubia mientras masajeaba su culo por debajo del cullotte. La respiración de Rachel era errática y su pecho subía y bajaba sin descanso mientras se mordía el labio fuertemente – Cada movimiento en el sentido contrario de las agujas del reloj revelaba más y más a Quinn de una manera tentadoramente erótica. "Jod..er" Se escapó de los labios de la rubia en un murmullo que causó que las caderas de Rachel se mecieran en el aire.

Cada vez que Rachel masajeaba las piernas de Quinn se separaban más. _¡Esto necesita pasar ya!_ "Quizá te iría mejor si me quito mi ropa interior…"

"Sí, definitivamente me iría mejor si te quitas la ropa interior" Respondió ansiosamente Rachel mientras bajaba de encima de las piernas de Quinn y se sentaba sobre las suyas, con la espalda recta, los ojos abiertos, las manos apretadas en sus muslos y tragando furiosamente con su mirada fija en la rubia. Quinn se sentó y rápidamente se bajo el culotte hasta que estaba colgando de un tobillo. "¿Puedes…?" Los oscuros ojos color miel ardieron cuando Rachel retiró con una temblorosa mano la ropa interior del tobillo de Quinn y la dejó al lado de la cama.

Quinn entusiásticamente se dio la vuelta y se estiró boca bajo mientras enterraba su cara en sus brazos otra vez – resumiendo su previa posición y esperando que las cosas se acelerasen un poco desde donde Rachel lo había dejado; la situación era tan intensa para Quinn que ahora agradecía el ritmo de Rachel.

Esta vez, sin dudar, Rachel deslizó sus manos por las piernas de Quinn hasta llegar al culo de la rubia. La animadora gimió profundamente en su garganta mientras Rachel la masajeaba; sus pulgares aún rozando la piel de sus muslos mientras observaba el proceso. _Es oficial; ¡Dar regalos de Navidad es mi hobby favorito! ¡Voy a regal__ar regalos de Navidad cada día!_

Rachel mojó y mordió su labio mientras seductivamente masajeaba a la incapacitada animadora debajo de ella. Los gemidos de Quinn ya no llenaban la habitación, sino que ahora jadeos y suspiros hacían que la rubia quisiera descansar su cuerpo encima del de Quinn para poderla tocar por todos los sitios. Su calor estaba irradiando muy intensamente y Rachel tan solo se podía centrar en aliviar esa molestia.

Visiones de cerezas danzaban en su cabeza mientras dejaba que sus pulgares separasen aún más los suaves muslos de Quinn, atisbando una brillante humedad que hacía juego con la suya antes de continuar con sus menesteres. Rachel estaba maquinando y planeando maneras para seguir tocando a la rubia mientras su respiración retumbaba violentamente en su pecho y la sangre hervía en sus orejas. Cada gemido y suspiro de Quinn repartía placenteras cosquillas por todo el abrasador cuerpo de la diva y se posaba entre medio de sus propias piernas hasta que los latidos llegaban hasta el punto de ser dolorosos. Rachel no sabía qué era lo que estaba pasando entre ella y Quinn, pero lo que la morena sí sabía era que esto no era un comportamiento normal entre amigas. No le podía importar menos.

Sus pensamientos eran tan retorcidos que tan solo parecía natural estirarse encima de Quinn hasta que sus labios estaban rozando la silueta de la oreja de la rubia. "¿Qué tal esto?" Susurró mientras sus brazos encerraban el cuerpo de Quinn y lo seguía rozando.

"Buf… Genial…" Murmuró Quinn entre jadeos y suaves gemidos. Sentir el cuerpo de Rachel encima del suyo estaba aumentando su excitación así como la pulsación entre sus piernas. Aunque toda la noche había estado esperando esto, Quinn no se había imaginado lo bien que sentaría. Sus piernas temblaban y sus caderas seguían un vaivén de movimientos y las manos de Rachel se estaban moviendo tan lenta y sensualmente que la rubia no podía evitar aguantar la respiración en sorpresa cada vez que sentía los dedos de la morena subir un poco más.

"¿Sabes por qué algunas partes del cuerpo son más sensibles que otras?" Empezó Rachel, susurrando en la oreja de Quinn mientras obligaba a que sus caderas no se movieran en el culo de Quinn. Rachel estaba casi segura de que en cualquier momento, Quinn iba a darse la vuelta y pegarla. Su único recurso era usar la información que pasaba por su cerebro con la esperanza de no hacer nada de lo que arrepentirse. "En vez de estar repartidos por todo el cuerpo, están agrupados en solo algunas partes"

Quinn apenas podía escuchar los murmullos de Rachel por encima de su respiración. Pero lo que importaba no era lo que Rachel estaba diciendo, sino cómo lo estaba diciendo. "La sensación es mejor cuando tocas a las zonas donde se encuentras los órganos finales: La punta de la lengua, los labios, y los dedos son los más sensibles al tacto. La zona menos sensible son los hombros." Quinn dudó de eso; Cuando Rachel le había estado masajeando los hombros, pensó varias veces que alcanzaría el clímax en cualquier momento.

"¿Me lo enseñas?" Susurró Quinn. Rachel se levantó ligeramente para permitir que la rubia se diera la vuelta. Se colocó encima de las caderas de Quinn y suavemente tomó la mano de la rubia entre las suyas.

"Mira" Respondió Rachel tragando saliva mientras guiaba el dedo de Quinn hacia su boca. Quinn miraba fascinada como Rachel deslizaba el dedo de la rubia por todo el labio inferior de la diva.

Quinn dejó escapar un tembloroso suspiro mientras observaba el proceso. "Sí". Susurró, realmente no muy interesada en aprender lo que Rachel estaba explicando, sino más bien en el experimento.

"El roce…" Rachel tragó saliva de nuevo antes de continuar, muy consciente de que estaba encima de una desnuda Quinn. "…se realza más con diferentes sustancias táctiles. Por ejemplo… emm… la saliva." Quinn asintió tontamente mientras observaba embelesada los separados labios de Rachel. "Porque la… la lengua es, eh, igual de sensible. Si tú… si tú fueras a lamerte los labios y tu dedo los tocase… pues…" La punta de la lengua de Rachel mojó su labio inferior y temblorosamente dejó ir un suspiro antes de pasar el dedo de Quinn por el mismo sitio. "¿Lo ves?" Preguntó estremeciéndose.

De nuevo, Quinn tan solo asintió, disfrutando la sensación de su dedo rozando el labio inferior de Rachel. "Sería… lo mismo con el tuyo." Concluyó Rachel mientras bajaba la mano de Quinn pero manteniéndola entre las suyas; descansando suavemente en el muslo de la morena.

"Si… Quiero decir, sé mucho sobre estas cosas" Murmuró Rachel, ruborizada y nerviosa y completamente insegura de que su cerebro funcionase en piloto automático. "Después de tu masaje podría, si quieres, explicarte más cosas." Dijo sin convicción.

"Sí bueno, no quiero saber esas cosas" Susurró también Quinn, preguntándose por qué Rachel le estaba dando una lección de biología ahora mismo. Aquí estaba, completamente desnuda, estirada bajo Rachel. Quinn estaba bastante segura que esta era la parte donde la diva la asaltaba. "Creía que me habías prometido un poco de diversión entre chicas" Una fina ceja rubia se levantó desafiándola esperando despertar los instintos animales de la morena.

Al escuchar las palabras de la rubira, el corazón de Rachel se hundió. _¿Debería preguntarle si quiere una manicura? ¿Una guerra de almohadas? Podríamos peinarnos el pelo o cantar y bailar__ por toda la habitación. Hablar de chicos, quizá. ¿En serio, Rachel? Vosotras dos hablando de chicos mientras tu le miras su depilado… Vale. Para de pensar en eso. Genial, ¡ahora te está mirando como si estuvieras loca! Aunque es lo más lógico. Has estado __embobada durante casi un minuto entero pensando cosas no muy aptas de una chica que solo quiere divertirse. ¡Entendiendo divertirse por el concepto universal! Las cosas divertidas que hace con Santana y Brittany. ¡Ya sabía yo que tenía que haber cogido ese__ libro, _Hacer Amigos para Tontos!

"Bueno… ¿Qué hacen Santana y Brittany?" Preguntó Rachel nerviosamente mientras observaba a Quinn. La rubia respiró profundamente y obligó a su mano a no acariciar la morena piel del muslo de Rachel. _¡Al menos vamos avanzan__do!_

"No hablemos de ellas" Susurró con una sonrisilla; Contenta de que al menos ahora hablaban de cosas que incluían sexo lésbico. "¿Qué tal si me cuentas más sobre el Euphoria 3000 y lo que haces con ello? Estoy segura de que eso nos dará algunas ideas"

El ceño de Rachel se frunció en confusión, pero se encogió de hombros. "Bueno, _el Euphoria 3000_ me ayuda después de un largo día."

"Ya lo creo"

"Sí… Y, después de usarlo durante una hora, mi cuerpo flota"

"Genial. Y ahora, cuéntame en qué piensas cuando lo usas"

"Oh. Eh… Bueno, creo que depende de mi estado anímico. Cuando mi día es particularmente difícil intento pensar sobre mis sueños y esperanzas. Como… Barbara o Elizabeth Taylor." Quinn hizo una mueca de confusión mientras procesaba la información. _Vaaa__aalee… A Rachel le gustan las maduritas. Oh, qué asco._

"¿Y lo que me has dicho antes?... Mencionaste que estabas pensando en…" Quinn hizo gestos a Rachel para que continuara. La diva parpadeó y sonrió ruborizándose ligeramente.

"Estaba pensando en ti, abriendo el _Pequeño Ayudante de Santa Claus._" Quinn sonrió y asintió.

"¿Por qué no me cuentas algo más de eso?"

"Bueno… te imaginé abriéndolo"

"¿Sí?"

"Y sonriendo muchísimo porque estabas entusiasmada por utilizarlo"

"Sigue"

"Y, apagando todas las luces y poniéndote cómoda en tu cama"

"Ahá"

"Y suspirando aliviadamente mientras lo usabas por todo tu cuerpo"

"Eso suena-" _¿Por todo mi cuerpo?_ "Un poco raro". Dijo Quinn.

"Oh, no lo es, Quinn. Sienta genial cuando lo usas por todas partes." _No querrá decir… mi c__ulo, ¿No? Porque no estoy tan borracha como para probar eso._

"Creo que de momento solo lo probaré la forma normal" Contestó Quinn firmemente. Rachel asintió, aunque seguía un poco confundida.

"Eh… vale…" Rachel se encogió de hombros aunque no tenía ni idea de lo que Quinn se refería. _¡Esto se esta volviendo ridículo! ¿Qué hace falta para que Berry haga el siguiente paso?_

"Volvamos a esos órganos sexuales…"

"Finales. Órganos finales" Corrigió Rachel.

"Sí, vale. Esos" Admitió Quinn frustrada. "¿Son…zonas erógenas?" Preguntó Quinn esperanzadoramente.

"En realidad, no. Son los más sensibles al tacto pero no los más… sensibles." Intentó aclarar Rachel, contenta de mantener su cerebro ocupado en lugar de estar pensando en Quinn.

"Quizá puedas… No sé, ¿Mostrármelos?" La rubia levantó una ceja y sonrió a Rachel que tan solo le devolvía la mirada confundida.

"Vale… Eh… Bueno" Empezó Rachel, preparándose para dar otra clase. "El cuello" Se señaló el suyo y miró hacia el techo intentando recorder todas las zonas. "Obviamente tus pechos. Bueno, no _tus_ pechos, sino todos en general. Aunque estoy bastante segura de que tus pechos son muy sensible. No es que lo haya estado pensando, simplemente creo que es así. Y sí, soy consciente de que no es una muy buena idea porque tu profesor era el Sr. Hamerstein y ambas sabemos lo que pasas cuando das una opinión sin asegurarte-"

"Oye, quería decir que me enseñaras en mi cuerpo las zonas erógenas que existen. Pero, no con tu dedo" Dijo Quinn desesperadamente.

"¡Oh! Vaya, lo siento, Quinn, No quería…" La voz de Rachel se detuvo repentinamente mientras procesaba la demanda de Quinn. "¡En ti?"

"Bueno, has dicho que los órganos sexuales…"

"Finales"

"Sí, de acuerdo. Que esos órganos son los más sensibles. Eso incluye labios y lengua, ¿No? Así que ¿por qué no experimentamos un poco con mis zonas erógenas para ver lo sensitivas que son?"

"Eh…"

"Has dicho antes que me enseñarías más cosas, pero yo soy más de… experimentar para aprender"

"Eh…"

"¡Rachel, pon tu boca en mi cuerpo y muéstrame de lo que estabas hablando antes de que me vuelva loca!" Dijo rápidamente Quinn con una frustrada amenaza.

La morena tragó saliva visiblemente mientras miraba a Quinn con los ojos abiertos. "¿Puedes hacer eso por mí, Rachel?" Preguntó la rubia sin alterar la voz, haciendo que Rachel tan solo asintiera. "Genial. Has dicho algo del cuello, ¿Cierto?" Rachel volvía a asentir. "Maravilloso. ¿Por qué no empiezas?"

"Vale" Dijo Rachel. Volvió a tragar saliva fuertemente mientras descendía lentamente y llevaba sus labios al costado derecho del cuello de Quinn. "Pues… el cuello…" Susurró Rachel mientras sus ojos se perdían por la suave y pálida piel que permitían ver el ritmo de pulsaciones que llevaba la rubia. La morena cerró los ojos cuando cerró la distancia y muy ligeramente besó el cuello de Quinn. "…Es el primero"

"No he sentido nada" Dijo Quinn manteniendo la respiración. "Vuelve a intentarlo"

"Claro" Rachel bajó todo su cuerpo hasta que estaba estirada de costado al lado de la rubia. Esta vez, los labios de Rachel se abrieron ligeramente al cubrir la piel de Quinn con su boca mientras prolongaba el beso unos segundos más.

"Más" Susurró Quinn, atragantándose con las palabras en su garganta mientras su cuerpo se alzaba de la cama. Los labios de Rachel se abrieron un poco más y besaron la pálida piel una y otra vez. Ya no era suficiente para Rachel. Suavemente, la morena empezó a succionar el cuello de Quinn. Estaba atacando la piel con su lengua hasta que su ritmo se aceleró.

El sabor de Quinn era embriagador y cada vez que su boca lo probaba, podía sentir a la rubia agitarse y estremecerse. A Rachel le empezaba a gustar las clases de biología. Gemía en el cuello de Quinn mientras succionaba la piel sin descanso. Podía escuchar los ruidos y gemidos de la rubia y eso solo hacía que la morena empujara su cuerpo más fuerte contra el de la chica desnuda, sosteniendo el cuello con su mano para mantenerlo en su lugar.

"Pechos" Dijo Rachel entre suspiros como si aún siguiera dando la clase y rozó el pecho de Quinn con sus dedos. Al principio era suave, sus dedos solo bailaban por la piel, hasta que eso también fue insuficiente y su mano encontró firmemente el pecho izquierdo de Quinn.

Quinn gimió fuertemente y sus caderas golpearon el aire. El fuego que Rachel había estado creando durante el masaje se había encendido de nuevo. La morena usó sus dedos para rozar el duro pezón de Quinn y chupar ferózmente el cuello de la rubia. Quinn podía sentir el calor de Rachel en su pierna y eso tan solo hacía que aumentar su excitación.

Todo el cuerpo de Quinn fue invadido por miles de sensaciones diferentes y pronto estaba arrastrando a Rachel hasta que la diva estaba completamente encima de la rubia y besando el lado opuesto del cuello mientras los dos cuerpos se estremecían. Con una ligera presión, los dedos de Quinn cogieron el pelo de Rachel y la empujaron hasta que la diva estaba son la boca en sus pechos. "Los pezones son los más sensibles" Explicó Rachel apresuradamente antes de meterse uno en su boca, rozando sus dientes contra él y pasando su lengua por él rápidamente.

Con la otra mano invadió el otro pecho de Quinn y provocó que el pezón saliera, con la sangre retumbando en sus oídos para acompañar el ritmo que también se notaba en su clítoris mientras se deslizaba hacia arriba y hacia abajo. Rachel cambió de pecho y jugó con el pezón con sus dientes, aun fingiendo que daba una clase.

"Joder, ¿Qué más?" Rogó Quinn mientras sus caderas chocaban contra las de Rachel y se agarraba a las sábanas en una sexual agonía.

"Costillas" Dijo entusiasmada Rachel, manteniendo una de sus manos en el pecho de Quinn mientras su boca iba descendiendo por la pálida extensión del estómago de la rubia. Rachel arrastró sus uñas por la piel mientras sus labios y lengua patinaban explorando – sin querer perderse nada. "Ombligo." Susurró la morena apasionadamente cuando situó sus pechos entre los muslos de Quinn y mientras sus manos tocaban cualquier superficie de piel que podían alcanzar y su lengua danzaba por la cicatriz de nacimiento de la rubia.

"No me puedo creer lo que esta pasando" Gimió Rachel a la vez que su boca chupaba el hueso pélvico de Quinn y lentamente se hacía camino entre las piernas de la rubia. "Muslos" No se podía distinguir quien gemía más fuerte y quién maldecía más mientras los dientes de Rachel se enterraban en el muslo interior de Quinn. Cada vez que la rubia miraba lo que Rachel hacía, su cuerpo era invadido por otra ola de excitación y volvía a caer en el colchón completamente ensimismada.

"El siguiente sitio es detrás de las rodillas" Se quejó Rachel sin querer dejar el intenso calor que desprendían los muslos de Quinn donde un fino hilo de humedad recorría toda la piel para encontrarse con los hinchados labios de la morena; el sabor era tan seductivo que el cuerpo de Rachel sintió una total ansiedad al saber que no podía disfrutarlo enteramente.

"¡No! ¡No!" Dijo con voz ahogada mientras intentaba levantar sus hombros para así enterrar sus dedos en el pelo de Rachel y obligarla a quedarse donde estaba. "Se ha acabado la lista. Aquí mismo" Intentó decir Quinn, respirando fuertemente y retorciéndose en la cama empeñada en mantener a Rachel donde estaba.

"Rodillas y tobillos." Murmuró Rachel a la vez que seguía lamiendo y chupando la humedad que encontraban sus labios, mordisqueando la piel, lamiendo, y luego volviendo a morder la carne mientras sus caderas seguían moviéndose descontroladamente.

"No" Quinn sacudió la cabeza lo mejor que pudo a pesar de sus espasmos invadiéndole todo el cuerpo. "Estás equivocada. Aquí" Ahora Quinn asintió entusiastamente con ambas manos detrás de la cabeza de Rachel.

"Estoy bastante segura…"

"Mis notas son mejores, soy más lista. ¡Para de hablar!" Rachel indicó su aprobación con un gemido, una lucha que estaba feliz de perder, y trazó su lengua por todo el muslo de Quinn para parar un camino de humedad que estaba cayendo. "_Síiiiii, Síiiii, Síiii, ¡Joder síiii!"_ Dijo entre dientes Quinn mientras Rachel succionaba el clítoris y lamía sus labios interiores. La cabeza de Rachel se movía de arriba abajo mientras lamía la total extensión del centro de Quinn y gemía al notar el sabor. Lamió dando círculos el duro bulto con su lengua y a la vez sus labios lo rozaban mientras las caderas de Quinn se movían violentamente con cada movimiento.

Aguantándose a si misma con una mano, el pulgar de Rachel separó aún mas a Quinn mientras chupaba los labios de la rubia y deslizaba sus dientes por toda la zona. Quinn gemía a las diferentes sensaciones y consideraba ligeramente apuntarse al mismo cursillo al que Rachel fue antes de que su cuerpo se arqueara levantándose del colchón y volviendo a caer en él mientras sus caderas se levantaban y se caían cada vez que notaban la lengua de Rachel.

_No me lo puedo creer, no me lo puedo creer, no me lo puedo creer._ Se repetía Rachel una y otra vez mientras disfrutaba ferozmente de la rubia. Su lengua rodeó el agujero de Quinn antes de usar la punta de la lengua para lamer el retumbante clítoris antes de volver hacia abajo.

Rachel permanecía estirada en la cama, con ambas manos subiendo lentamente hasta que alcanzó los pechos de Quinn en sus palmas; apretando y masajeando a la vez que acariciaba los pezones. _"Joder,_ más Rachel, ¡Más!" Gimió Quinn mientras olas de calor invadían todo su cuerpo.

Tan solo decir el nombre de la diva hacía que su orgasmo se acercara más. Y cuando la lengua de Rachel entró en el calor de Quinn, la rubia chilló el nombre de Rachel a la vez que sus músculos se agarraban a la húmeda y corta lengua de la diva, que tenía a Quinn temblando y sudando con tal intensidad que estaba segura que iba a perder la consciencia.

Rachel apretó con fuerza los pechos de Quinn mientras la rubia seguía temblando y contrayéndose alrededor de su lengua. Una mano descendió y exploró entre el vaivén de Quinn mientras los labios de Rachel invadían el clítoris de la rubia y suavemente lo mordían hasta que finalmente, Quinn se desplomó en la cama con un último gemido diciendo el nombre de la morena.

Rachel aún estaba en completo silencio y respiraba agitadamente en la pierna de la rubia. No tenía ni idea de cómo había pasado todo aquello, de cómo había empezado o a dónde iba, pero de momento, no le importaba ni lo más mínimo.

"Detrás de las rodillas" Dijo Rachel con dificultad mientras tragaba visiblemente e intentaba calmar su latido. "Luego, los tobillos".

Quinn esperó un minuto entero hasta que estaba absolutamente segura de que no iba a desmayarse. Hubo dos o tres veces que estuvo rozando el larguero. "Empezaremos por ahí" Contestó finalmente al recobrar toda la energía. Se levantó y empujó a Rachel obligandola a estirarse de espaldas en la cama.

Durante todo el transcurso de la noche y hasta bien entrada la mañana siguieron así. De alguna manera, las doce en punto se convirtieron en las tres, que se convirtieron en las cinco, que se convirtieron en las siete. Cada vez se separaban mínimamente para recuperar el aliento para luego volver a empezar. La boca de Rachel atacaba el centro de Quinn, Quinn jadeaba demandas en la oreja de Rachel mientras ella sus caderas buscaban a la morena; obligando a la diva a decir el nombre de la rubia una y otra vez hasta que Quinn llegaba al clímax encima de Rachel.

Rachel se estiró encima de la espalda de Quinn, lamiendo y mordisqueando la pálida piel mientras movía sus caderas; sus manos encima de los pechos de la rubia y acariciando sus pezones mientras gemía fuertemente en la oreja de Quinn. Rachel estaba bastante segura que también le gustaban los pechos.

Ambas chicas estaban estiradas de espaldas, respirando fuertemente sin aliento casi, mientras miraban al techo y pensaban en lo que acababa de ocurrir. Sin decirse nada, ambas estaban de acuerdo de que lo que había pasado había sido catastróficamente impresionante y a penas podían admitir la idea de que a parte de eso, había sido apasionado, intenso y jodidamente perfecto.

Quinn seguía mordiendose el labio inferior y mirando hacia arriba. Estuvo momentáneamente distraída por el interesante techo de la habitación y pensó que era mejor si se quedaba estirada en silencio hasta que estuviese totalmente convencida de que se podía levantar; sus piernas aún temblaban ligeramente como efecto de su último orgasmo. La rubia sabía que tenía que salir de ahí. Era la mañana de Navidad y sus padres pronto empezarían a preguntarse dónde estaba; ya sabéis, después de que sus resacas no les afectasen tanto.

No es que quisiera marcharse. Y estaba bastante segura que _El Pequeño Ayudante de Santa Claus_ se iba a quedar con ella. ¿Pero qué le ataba ahí? ¿Qué quedaba por decir? Se suponía que tenía que pasar sólo una vez. Quinn tenía a Sam. ¿Y qué si se estremecía al pensar en su propio novio? Eso no era nuevo. No. Tenía que marcharse. Aunque dejase atrás el mejor explosivo y dinámico sexo de su vida.

La mente de Rachel, por una vez en su vida, estaba completa y totalmente vacía – bueno, aparte de Quinn. La voz de Quinn, los ojos, la piel, el tacto, el sabor, los gemidos, los gestos, la fragancia... todo. Ningún otro pensamiento podía entrar en la cabeza de la diva. Su clítoris aún se dejaba notar mientras su respiración se iba calmando. _¡No me puedo creer lo que acabamos de hacer!_

"Pues... me voy a ir." Murmuró Quinn incómodamente mientras se agarraba a la sábana y miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos al techo.

"Vale."

"Y no le vas a contar esto a nadie"

"Vale."

"No ha significado nada" Forzó Quinn pero siguió inmóvil en la cama.

"Vale."

"Quiero decir... Estaba borracha o algo así... Así que tampoco es que cuente mucho." Murmuró la rubia más para sí misma que para Rachel.

"Vale."

"Creo que tu padre puso un montón de alcohol en ese ponche" Razonó Quinn con una incómoda risa.

"Vale"

Ambas estuvieron en silencio durante un minuto, ninguna de las dos moviéndose y mirando aún al techo.

"Pues eso, que me voy"

"Ahámmm" Contestó Rachel mientras algo la sacaba de su ensimismamiento con Quinn. Su mente se despertaba a medida que el ceño de la diva se fruncía. _Siento como si me olvidase de algo... algo no concuerda... ¿Qué se me olvida?_

No se le ocurrió así que Rachel siguió mirando al techo mientras Quinn lentamente se levantaba del colchón de Rachel y se cubría con la sábana alrededor de su cuerpo. Se mordía el labio a la vez que su cabeza giraba de un lado al otro buscando su ropa.

"Quiero decir... Tengo a Sam" Murmuró Quinn mientras se agachaba para coger su culotte del suelo, su pelo haciendo de cortina para luego ponerlo detrás de la oreja. "Y vuelvo a estar en el club de la Castidad"

"Ahá"

"Y.. Ya sabes, aún estás intentando recuperar a Finn, lo que, si me permites, es bastante estúpido."

"Sí"

"Y con ello no quiero decir que él es estúpido... pero... sí, es estúpido." Reiteró Quinn mientras se volvía a agachar, esta vez de rodillas, para recoger su sujetador que estaba debajo la cama.

"Sí, Sí..."

"Y vale, Sam tampoco es que sea mucho más listo... pero... ¡Oh! Ahí están los pantalones. ¿No te importa si te los tomo prestados, no?" Preguntó Quinn mientras se colocaba la ropa interior aún con la sábana envolviéndola y se ponía los pantalones.

"Espera... ¿Qué?" Por fin. La mente de Rachel ya funcionaba. Justo ahora escuchaba realmente a Quinn. Quinn terminó de ponerse los pantalones y luego se dio la vuelta para mirar a Rachel. La morena se apoyaba con sus codos, con el ceño fruncido y mirando a Quinn confundida.

"He dicho que es majo. ¿Qué?" Preguntó Quinn con duda, no muy segura de por qué Rachel estaba confundida.

"¿Qué quieres decir con que estabas borracha?" Sí vale, su mente funcionaba, pero iba aún con un poco de retraso.

A la pregunta, Quinn se mordió el labio y miró incómodamente a la habitación; no ayudaba que la sábana que cubría a Rachel se había deslizado revelando sus pechos – llenos de chupetones. _Vaya, me descontrolé un poco..._

"Estaba un poco nerviosa así que bebí un poco del ponche 'especial' de tu padre" Rachel asintió lentamente mientras las notícias llegaban a su mente.

"¿Por qué has usado las comillas?" Preguntó Rachel de repente. _¿Me he perdido un curso de comillas? Las he estado utilizando incorrectamente toda mi vida? Estoy bastante segura de que lo he hecho correctamente..._

Quinn se subió la cremallera de la sudadera de Rachel mientras pensaba sobre la pregunta de la morena. "¿Qué quieres decir?" La diva se tapó con la sábana y se sentó completamente, tocándose el pelo mientras miraba fijamente a Quinn.

"Has dicho ponche 'especial'. ¿Qué hay de 'especial' en él?" Preguntó lentamente Rachel. "¿Y por qué todo el mundo sigue poniéndole comillas al kit de 'masaje'? No me doy cuenta del énfasi utilizado y no puedo entender por qué."

Agradecida por tener una razón para volver a sentarse en la cama – Las piernas de Quinn volvían a temblar al ver la cara de Rachel recién fo... bueno, como estaba – Quinn se intentó explicar. "Bueno, con el kit de 'masaje', las he usado porque realmente no es un kit de masaje. Y con el ponche 'especial', bueno, por el alcohol."

"Aaaahh..." Dijo Rachel entendiéndolo y volviendo a tumbarse en la cara, ignorando el tono que Quinn había utilizado, como si se lo estuviera explicando a Brittany.

Quinn entendió ese movimiento como la señal para levantarse y terminar de arreglarse. "¿No te importa que te coja la sudadera de _Wicked_, no? No puedo encontrar la que llevaba ayer." Mentira, podía ver perfectamente que estaba debajo del somier.

"No" Dijo Rachel restándole importáncia mientras su mente seguía pensando. "Siempre y cuando me la devuelvas lavada en un tiempo récord." Murmuró distraídamente. Quinn asintió, sin sorprenderse por la respuesta antes de empezar a buscar sus zapatillas.

"¿Así que bebiste antes de llegar aquí? Eso es muy irresponsable por tu parte, Quinn. Especialmente teniendo en cuenta el estado en el que estaban las carreteras ayer por la noche." Dijo Rachel, aún mirando al techo como si estuviera en shock.

"No soy idiota. Bebí cuando llegué aquí." Murmuró Quinn mientras se ataba las zapatillas. Rachel consideró su respuesta durante unos instantes.

"Estoy confundida." Dijo lentamente mientras jugaba con un mechón de pelo con sus dedos. "¿Estabas nerviosa por venir aquí y por eso... trajiste alcohol? ¿Porque estabas nerviosa desde un principio?"

"No traje alcohol" Quinn se empezaba a impacientar. "He dicho que bebí del ponche, ¿No?" Rachel asintió lentamente mientras Quinn se levantaba de su asiento que utilizó para atarse las zapatillas y empezaba a andar hacia la puerta. "Pues... ya nos veremos..." Quinn ya tenía la mano en el pomo.

"Pero... espera. Sigo confundida." Dijo Rachel otra vez mientras se volvía a sentar y miraba a Quinn.

"¿Sobre qué?"

"Bueno, has dicho que estabas nerviosa. ¿Por qué?"

Quinn impacientemente miraba por toda la habitación intentando buscar la respuesta correcta. "Bueno, los padres me asustan un poco y encima estaba nerviosa porque... bueno..." Quinn gesticuló exageradamente. "Por las cosas que hicimos." Murmuró un poco ruborizada. Sin hacer ruido, Rachel asintió entendiéndolo... Bueno, algo así.

La rubia sabía que se tenía que ir y que debería tomar el silencio de Rachel como la oportunidad para irse. Pero algo la detuvo. "¿Sabes? Yo también estoy confundida." Rachel dejó sus pensamientos para dedicarle la atención a Quinn; la morena no podía deshacerse de la sensación de que se olvidaba de algo.

"Dime." Quinn dudó unos instantes antes de volver a la cama y descansar su cadera en el cabecero de la cama.

"¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué le conseguiste a todo el Glee Club un regalo? Admítelo, fue algo estúpido" Rachel frunció el ceño mientras echaba la cabeza para atras.

"¿Y porqué dices eso? Lo hice con toda mi buena intención."

"¿En serio, Rachel?" Preguntó Quinn riéndose ligeramente. "Fue una pérdida de tiempo, ¿No crees? No le caes bien a nadie." Los ojos de Rachel se abrieron como platos a la vez que sus cejas se levantaban antes de retirarle la mirada a esos ojos color miel.

"Intentaba ser simpática" Reiteró suavemente, deseando ahora que Quinn se marchara para poder pensar tranquilamente.

"Estuvo bien. Pero aún así..." Se volvió a reír mientras se estiraba en la cama. "Si creías así que Finn volvería contigo..."

"No lo hice por Finn" Rachel puso los ojos en blanco. No quiso decirlo, pero le salió sin pensarlo. No quería meterse en esto.

"Bueno, pues si estabas intentando conseguir amigos..."

"¡Arg! ¿No te ibas?" Quinn se sintió ofendida por el tono que Rachel utilizó y sintió como su rabia empezaba a aparecer.

"Mira, Berry, tan solo intento avisarte. No puedes comprar su amistad, ¿Vale? Cuando llegue el año nuevo, seguirán pensado que eres una friki. Y después de la encerrona que me has..."

"¿Qué encerrona?" Rachel se avalanzó hacia ella hasta que estuvo de rodillas y mirando fríamente a Quinn. "¡No te hice ninguna encerrona, Quinn Fabray! ¡Lo que ha pasado esta noche era la última cosa que esperaba cuando llamaste a la puerta! ¡Ni me hubiera molestado a comprar nada para nadie si tu queridísimo Sam no fuera un novio tan imbécil!"

"¿Qué coño tiene que ver Sam en todo esto?"

"Lo escuché hablar con Finn" Soltó Rachel indignada. "sobre su estúpida idea de comprarte entradas para ir al cine de manera que así pudiese ver la nueva película del Matthew McConaughey. Sonriendo como un lerdo porque pensó que era una idea buenísima. '¡Le encantará!'" Se burló Rachel utilizando un tono parecido al de Sam mientras ponía los ojos en blanco. "Mira que es tonto. Como si alguna chica quisiera recibir entradas de cine como regalo. Y menos aún teniendo en cuenta que era una comedia 'romántica'." Rachel se dio una palmadita en la espalda mentalmente por utilizar las comillas; estaba orgullosísima de haber estado utilizandolas correctamente.

Quinn estaba un poco asombrada por el arrebato de Rachel y abrió y cerró la boca unas cuantas veces. "¿Qué tiene que ver el cutre regalo de Sam con comprarle un regalo al resto del club?"

"Bueno, no sabía quien era tu Amigo Invisible así que no podía arriesgarme. Un regalo barato de parte de tu amigo invisible y un estúpido regalo de parte de tu incompetente novio te deja a tí con una Navidad un poco... Incompleta. Y de ninguna manera aceptarías un regalo de mi parte si tan solo lo comprase para tí. Así que compré un regalo a todo el mundo, que pensándolo bien ahora, ha sido un poco triste. Soy perfectamente consciente de cómo le caigo a la gente. Si hubiese sabido que le habías tocado a Mercedes, ni siquiera me hubiese molestado, te lo aseguro." Rachel levantó la barbilla desafiantemente.

La mirada de Quinn se quedó en el suelo mientras pensaba en lo que Rachel había dicho. Y, quizá, si Rachel no hubiese comprado el vibrador, el gesto habría sido muy bonito. "Así que... Déjame aclararlo todo" Empezó Quinn, intentando entender cómo la lógica de Rachel justificaba la compra del _Pequeño Ayudante de Santa Claus._

Pero la diva había parado de escuchar. Estaba furiosa consigo misma por decir la verdad; No había querido que Quinn lo supiese todo ya que había estado escuchando una conversación que no la incluía. _¿Estaba borracha? ¿Esa es la razón por la que todo ocurrió? No estoy sorprendida del __todo... pero... No puedo ignorar mi decepción. Espera un segundo... ¿Estaba borracha? ¿Cómo?_

"...¡Así que puedes entender por qué estaba un poco sorprendida al ver el vibrador!" Quinn terminó la frase apretando los dientes. El subconsciente de Rachel escuchó la palabra justo cuando preguntaba:

"¿De dónde conseguiste el alcohol del ponche?" Entonces frunció el ceño. "¿Vibrador?" Rachel pestañeó confundida, deseando haber seguido el discurso de Quinn.

"El alcohol estaba en el ponche" Explicó Quinn poniendo los ojos en blanco. "¡Y me compraste un vribrador!"

"No había alcohol en el ponche" Dijo Rachel lentamente justo cuando Quinn hablaba.

"¿Qué persona en su sano juicio regala eso?" Ambas chicas estaban atónitas y en silencio durante unos momentos para luego hablar a la vez.

"¿Qué quieres decir con que te compré un vibrador? ¡No hice tal cosa!"

"¡Por supuesto que había alcohol en el ponche, tu padre lo llamó su ponche 'especial'!"

"Te compré un kit de masaje, y aunque no era el mejor del mercado, ¡estoy bastante segura que puede cubrir las necesidades básicas del arte del masaje!"

"Recuerdo perfectamente sentirme un poco rara después de beberlo; Creo que sé cómo se siente una al estar borracha, Rachel"

"No, no me tomé el tiempo necesario que en otra ocasión me hubiese tomado para observar la marca y las diferentes funciones de cada kit, ¡pero sé lo qué te compré, Quinn!"

"Me compraste un vibrador, Berry, y ese ponche era más alcohol que ponche. ¡No hubiese hecho lo de esta noche si no fuera así!"

"Hice yo misma el ponche, Quinn, siguiendo la receta de mi padre, ¡Y no había alcohol en el ponche! Y en cuento al kit de masaje, ¡Estoy segura de que te equivocas y estaría muy contenta de demostrártelo!"

"¿Por qué coño lo llama 'especial' si no tiene alcohol en él, Rachel? ¡Y estoy bastante segura que el artefacto rojo y de silicona y que encima vibra, que cayó de la caja que me diste es exactamente lo que he dicho que es!"

"Porque es un ponche vegetariano, Quinn, ¡Por eso es 'especial'!" ¡Y todos los kits de masaje tienen un artefacto vibrador dentro!"

"Oh, ¿En serio, Rach, en serio? ¿Todos tienen un elfo sexy vestido con un conjunto de puta? ¿¡Vienen con un tubo de lubricante también o sólo los que tienen nombres perversos como _el Pequeño Ayudante de Santa Claus_! Estoy segura de que el _Euphoria 3000 _sí que lo lleva, pero me refiero a los kits de masaje de verdad, ¡no solo los que dicen que lo son pero acaban siendo una caja de juguetitos sexuales! ¡Y había alcohol en ese ponche, sabía fatal!"

"¡El _Euphoria 3000_ es un muy respetado kit de masaje que dispone de varios accesorios muy útiles y que solo son usados de la manera más moderna por los usuarios más experimentados y estoy consternada por tu insinuación, Quinn! ¡Y cómo te atreves a decir que mi ponche sabe fatal! ¡Contenía la justa cantidad de cítrico junto con ingredientes solamente vegetarianos!"

"Bueno, ¡Entonces supongo que ahora sé por qué sabía tan mal! Pero acéptalo Rachel, ¡Me compraste un vribrador por navidad y si no me crees, lo tengo en mi coche y estaría muy feliz de poderte demostrar lo maleducada que eres!"

"¿Lo maleducada que soy? ¿¡Y tú qué, Quinn Fabray! ¡Gimiendo y jadeando diciendo mi nombre, desnudándote y prácticamente rogándome que te tocara! ¡Y luego tienes la indecencia de mentir y decir que estabas intoxicada con un triste intento de cubrir tu depravación! Incluso creo que..."

Rachel de repente se calló. Se sentó en sus rodillas, con la boca abierta y el pecho alterado con rabia a la vez que recordaba la conversación con Quinn la noche anterior; la que tuvieron en el comedor. Ciertas palabras y frases aparecieron en su mente, pero esta vez, desde la perspectiva de Quinn. Prácticamente se atragantó con su propia saliva cuando se dio cuenta de lo que la rubia había estado pensando. Cosas como: "¿Está tan mal que mientras utilizaba esta tarde el _Euphoria 3000 _tuviese fantasías idealistas sobre ti utilizando el _Pequeño Ayudante de Santa Claus_ y que tú pensaras en mí?" O bien como, "... Ambas podíamos olvidarnos de los chicos por una vez en nuestra vida y solo ser dos chicas divirtiéndose como antes se hacía?" Fuera de contexto esto era... Bueno... Rachel se quería morir.

Mientrastanto, la mente de Quinn daba vueltas al hecho de que finalmente entendía que no había estado borracha. Tan solo había asumido que el ponche llevaba alcohol, pero no recordaba sentirse verdaderamente borracha. Como si hubiese tenido un subidón de azucar sí, pero no borracha.

Lentamente, ambas chicas levantaron su mirada hasta que se estaban mirando otra vez. Ahora en vez de sentir rabia, sentían vergüenza, y ninguna de las dos tenía ni idea de cómo enfrentar sus errores.

"Me... voy a ir..." Arrastró Quinn, incómodamente levantándose de la cama de Rachel justo cuando la diva se volvía a sentar en completo silencio.

Rachel se aclaró la garganta y asintió. "Creo que será lo mejor..."

De repente, la puerta se abrió de golpe y lleno de joya, apareció el Sr. Berry en el marco de la puerta. "¡Tenemos casi un metro de nieve y subiendo! ¡Estamos en estado de emergencia! ¡Feliz Navidad!" Dijo felizmente antes de cerrar la puerta y dejar el retumbo sonando en las orejas de las chicas.

Nerviosamente, Quinn se giró lentamente hacia la preocupada diva mientras se mordía el labio. "Bueno, eso es inoportuno." Murmuró Rachel mientras se recolocaba el flequillo y respiraba profundamente.

La cara de Quinn no hacía más que enrojecer. Si la diva había tan solo había querido regalarle un kit de masaje, y solamente eso, entonces la rubia había, básicamente, seducido a Rachel Berry. Justo como la morena había dicho, Quinn había gemido, jadeado y rogado a Rachel. Había tocado el cuerpo desnudo de Rachel con entusiasmo y hambre. No había estado borracha. La única vez que pensó en Sam fue cuando Rachel lo había nombrado. No podía recordar haber pensado que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal, sino más bien recuerda haber disfrutado. Y durante todo el tiempo, Quinn tomó la iniciativa.

Aunque le molestaba, las cosas empezaban a cobrar sentido; La falta de seriedad de Rachel, el largo y trabajado masaje, la confusión de la morena... ¡_Necesito irme de aquí ya!_

Sin decir otra palabra más, Quinn se abalanzó hacia la puerta, la abrió y salió corriendo. Ignoró el gran número de personas que se encontraban en el comedor, la cocina y en la sala de estar mientras se saludaban y se deseaban una feliz navidad, y apartó a la gente que se interponía en su camino hacia la puerta.

"¡Mierda!" Rachel se reprochaba a sí misma mientras la puerta de su habitación se cerraba. Ya había salido de la cama y se había vestido a toda prisa justo cuando los pasos de Quinn abandonaban las escaleras.

"¡Quinn espera!" Chilló Rachel al cerrar la puerta principal, mirando como Quinn intentaba abrir la puerta de su coche con unas temblorosas manos.

"¡Déjame, Rachel!" Le gritó Quinn antes de maldecirse a sí misma por haberse caído las llaves del coche. La morena se ajustó mejor la bufanda a alrededor de su cuello y caminó con dificultad a través de la nieve con sus botines mientras intentaba atrapar a la rubia.

"¡Lo siento!" volvió a gritat Rachel mientras intentaba mantenerse de pie con el metro de nieve impediendole el paso, también maldeciéndose a sí misma y deseando haberse tomado su tiempo para ponerse pantalones en vez de los shorts que estaban más cerca de la puerta. Estaba temblando espectucarmente cuando alcanzó el coche de Quinn, apenas reconocible entre el montón de nieve que se había acumulado alrededor de éste, llegandolo a cubrir.

Los helados dedos de Quinn buscaron infructuosamente por el desastre blanco intentando encontrar sus llaves. Quería dejarlo estar, pero no podía mirar a Rachel. "Me lo he pasado genial esta noche, Quinn. Por favor, quédate y hablemos de esto" Quinn no quería escucharla. Nada dentro de su cabeza tenía sentido. Estaba tan aturdida que ni siquiera consideró que incluso si encontraba las llaves, aún había un montón de nieve que impediría conducir el coche.

Ninguna de las dos chicas se dio cuenta de que el entero clan de los Berry las estaban mirando desde las múltiples ventanas de la casa. "No hay nada de lo que hablar" Murmuró Quinn, sus pantalones ya empapados de la nieve.

Rachel puso una mano en la muñeca de Quinn mientras hablaba. "No, no quise regalarte un... kit de 'masaje'." Dijo la morena con una suave sonrisa y utilizando comillas. "Pero no eso cambia el hecho de que me alegra haberlo hecho"

Quinn miró hacia arriba dudosamente. "¿En serio?" Preguntó con los ojos entrecerrados.

De nuevo, Rachel sonrió y se ruborizó ligeramente. "¿Puedo verlo?"

"Rachel..." Empezó, aún avergonzada y aún no muy cómoda con su propio error. Pero Rachel no esperó a Quinn. Cogió las llaves del suelo y apresuradamente corrió hacia el otro lado del coche para abrir las puertas y meterse dentro. Poniendo los ojos en blanco, Quinn se metió también dentro del coche, justo cuando Rachel empezaba a subir.

Viendo los pendientes de diamantes en el asiento de copiloto, Quinn los cogió para que no molestaran a Rachel. Estar dentro del coche daba la sensación de estar en otro mundo; estaba cubierto de nieve y nadie podía ver a través de la nieve. Era su propio mundo.

"Debes estar congelandote" Dijo Quinn con su aliento convertido en baho. Rachel contestó con los dientes temblando y asintiendo. Quinn cogió las llaves de las manos de Rachel y encendió el coche en silencio, no muy segura de qué decirle.

"¿Dónde está?" Preguntó Rachel cuando el coche empezó a calentarse. Miró en el asiento trasero pero no lo encontró. En lugar de contestar, Quinn se inclinó para sacar el vibrador de debajo del asiento donde se encontraba la diva. No quería mirarla a los ojos cuando le dejó el _Pequeño Ayudante de Santa Claus _en su regazo, y de repente deseó no estar incomunicada con el mundo – no tenía a ningún otro lugar al que mirar excepto a Rachel.

"Bueno, esto es claramente un vibrador" Dijo Rachel inspeccionando el artículo. Quinn tan solo asintió mirando al frente. De repente, el coche fue inundado por el sonido de zumbido y la rubia se ruborizó aún más. Rachel apagó el vibrador y se quedó en silencio.

"También me lo he pasado genial esta noche" Dijo finalmente Quinn. Rachel sonrió tímidamente pero no habló. Sabía que era el turno de la rubia. "Lo siento no haberte regalado nada por el amigo invisible"

Rachel se encogió de hombros. "No me sorprendió tanto" Quinn asintió. Pero la rubia se sentía mal. Era la intención lo que contaba y si Rachel le hubiese conseguido un kit de masaje a quin, ese hubiera sido el mejor regalo que hubiera recibido; su espalda era un desastre. O, había sido un desastre hasta que Rachel se ocupó de ella. Pensar en ello la hizo sonreír.

"Ten" Dijo Quinn al cabo de un rato, aún mirando hacia adelante mientras abría la mano delante de Rachel. "Tenía demasiada vergüenza para dártelos directamente. Siento haber sido una mala amiga invisible."

Rachel ojeó los pendientes en asombro y se tropezó con sus propias palabras. "T-Tú... Tú me has... ¿Tú eras mi amigo invisible? Quinn-No... ¡No puedo aceptarlo! Son preciosos, pero deben haberte costado una fortuna y obviamente se exceden el límite que puso el Sr. Shue..."

Rachel siguió hablando. Pero Quinn estaba contenta con su mentira. No, ella no había sido el amigo invisible; había sido Santana. Pero sabía que la Latina nunca compraría nada para Rachel y Quinn quería que la morena tuviese algo en ese mismo instante. Y aunque los pendientes habían sido un regalo de su padre, Quinn estaba segura que le quedarían mejor a Rachel.

"Cógelos. Quizá cuando las carreteras estén mejor puedo llevarte al centro comercial y comprarte algo más barato." Dijo Quinn con una sonrisa tímida. Rachel se mordió el labio y asintió, contenta de que Quinn estaba contando con ella para hacer planes.

"De verdad que no puedo aceptarlos"

"Si puedes y lo harás. Ahora pontelos." Respondió Quinn agarrándose al volante de manera que no tuviese que mirar a las piernas de Rachel; los cortos shorts y los botines a conjunto con la sudadera que Quinn había llevado la noche anterior y la bufanda era una combinación letal. A Quinn le gustaban las piernas.

Rachel sonrió mientras se ponía los pendientes.

"Mi oferta sigue en pie, eh." Dijo Rachel, atrapando el interés de Quinn. La rubia la miró en confusión.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

Rachel sonrió perversamente antes de que el zumbido llenara el coche una vez más. "Todavía de puedo enseñar cómo funciona"

Aunque Rachel quería seguir con la idea original y comprarle a la rubia un verdadero kit de masaje, Quinn declinó la oferta; prefería acudir a Rachel cada vez que necesitara un masaje. Así que en lugar de eso, la rubia aceptó un brazalete precioso de oro y felizmente dejó que Rachel se lo pusiera alrededor de su fina muñeca después de que la diva lo comprase. Ya habían ido a la tienda de música y Rachel estaba bastante contenta con la selección de partituras que Quinn había escogido para ella.

"¿Quieres ir a otra tienda?" Preguntó Quinn caminando por el lleno centro comercial. Rachel sonrió a modo de respuesta mientras se dirigía hacia _Hermanos Tomás _provocando la confusión en la rubia.

Después de que Rachel comprase una cesta de fruta considerablemente grande, arrastró a Quinn de la mano a través del centro comercial. "¡Rachel!" Reprendió Quinn mientras Rachel las llevaba hacia _Relajación. _"Ya te he dicho que no quiero un kit de masaje"

"Ya lo sé. Espera aquí" Respondió Rachel con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras abandonaba a Quinn fuera de la tienda. El ceño de Quinn se frunció mirando como la diva se acercaba a una rubia de pelo corto y le entregaba la cesta de fruta. La dependienta se rió a cualquier cosa que la diva le hubiese dicho, aceptó el regalo y luego saludó sonriendo a Quinn para que luego Rachel volviese felizmente a su lado.

"¿A qué ha venido eso? ¿La conoces o algo?" Preguntó la rubia mientras Rachel la alejaba de la tienda, mirando por encima de su hombro a la atractiva dependienta que estaba claramente mirando las piernas de Rachel.

"No, no la conozco" Rachel sonrió misteriosamente.

Siguió sonriendo hasta que llegaron al coche de Quinn. La rubia quizá no había entendido el extraño comportamiento de su novia, pero podía adivinar por el brillo en sus marrones ojos que iba a disfrutar y mucho una vez hubiesen vuelto a casa de Rachel.

"Si no la conoces, entonces ¿Quién es?" Preguntó entrando en el coche.

"Oh, ya sabes..." Empezó Rachel con una sonrisa. "Una pequeña ayudante de Santa Claus"


End file.
